


By my side

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Preg!Louis, Sad!Louis, bastard!Harry, but happy ending?, idk - Freeform, really sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific formata da due capitoli nella quale Louis rimane incinto e Harry è il padre del bambino. Una gravidanza difficile, un matrimonio, tradimenti e litigi, i due protagonisti non avranno un attimo di pace.<br/>Louis ha ventiquattro anni, venticinque a dicembre, e le sue relazioni non sono mai durate più di qualche mese. Ha deciso che non si impegnerà mai con qualcuno perché, purtroppo, il suo cuore appartiene ad un uomo che ha deciso di giocarci invece di custodirlo e tenerlo al sicuro.<br/>Purtroppo, oltre a questo, Louis nasconde anche un altro segreto.<br/>Louis/Harry; Louis/Miguel; Niall/Zayn; Liam/Danielle; Harry/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By my side

I.

È tutto sbagliato. Tutto capovolto. Tutto dal polo opposto.  
Harry si passa le mani nei capelli, frustrato, e sospira appena il suo sguardo incontra i suoi stessi occhi sullo specchio di fronte al letto che è appoggiato a una delle pareti di quella stanza che non è la sua.  
Stringe le ginocchia e guarda un po’ il tatuaggio che ha sulle caviglie, fatto quando ancora era un diciannovenne pieno di sogni e desideri, un po’ ricurvo e scritto male. È una frase stupida ma di certo non è l’unico dei tatuaggi stupidi che si è fatto nella sua breve vita.  
Si guarda ancora nello specchio ed è tutto capovolto, già, la sua vita è capovolta.  
Un piccolo mugolio, che proviene dalle sue spalle, lo costringe a voltarsi ma Louis sta ancora dormendo, il viso premuto sul cuscino e la coperta a coprirlo fino alle spalle, tutto ciò che Harry può vedere di lui sono solamente i suoi capelli castani, così lisci e morbidi al tatto. Allunga una mano per toccarglieli e gli lascia qualche carezza affettuosa, poi si stende di nuovo affianco a lui e preme il suo petto contro la schiena di Louis.  
Il ragazzo emette un altro paio di mugolii prima di muoversi leggermente tra le braccia di Harry, poi sposta la testa dall’altro lato e apre gli occhi per incontrare quelli verdi di Harry.  
«Sei ancora qui?» è la prima cosa che gli chiede appena con una mano arriva a toccargli il viso, sorridendo ancora assonnato. Harry annuisce e chiude per qualche secondo gli occhi, beandosi del tocco di Louis sulla guancia.  
«In realtà non ho molta voglia di tornare a casa» ammette. Si avvicina di più a Louis fino quando non riesce a toccargli il viso con il naso, poi si allunga un pochino di più e lo bacia sulle labbra con fare dolce e assonnato.  
«Neanche io ho voglia che tu vada via» Louis sussurra sorridendo contro la sua bocca, «puoi rimanere qui quanto vuoi, lo sai bene che a me non dispiace».  
Harry, con una risata gutturale, riesce a voltarsi giusto il tanto per poter guardare l’ora sull’orologio appoggiato sul comodino e sbuffa appena nota che sono già le nove e mezza di mattina.  
«Altri dieci minuti» mormora mentre lascia che Louis si giri nelle coperte e che si appoggi sul suo petto. Anche Louis sbuffa e gli disegna qualche forma strana con dei movimenti stanchi sulla pelle candida, tra i quattro capezzoli e i nei più scuri.  
«Sono troppo pochi» dice a bassa voce avvicinando le labbra al collo di Harry, «per fare tutto ciò che voglio fare» aggiunge con tono beffardo e malizioso.  
Harry ride e gli accarezza la nuca, «e cosa vorresti fare?».  
«Uhm» Louis geme allungandosi per arrivare all’altezza del suo viso, «tutto quello che quella noia di tua moglie si rifiuta di fare» dice di scherno mordendogli il mento.  
Harry freme, lo guarda attraverso le ciglia e sorride mentre lo prende per i fianchi e se lo porta addosso fino a quando Louis gli si siede sul bacino a cavalcioni, stringendo per bene le cosce per incastrare i suoi fianchi.  
«Non puoi fare così ogni volta» Harry sussurra e subito dopo, dalle sue labbra fuoriesce un sospiro estasiato, provocato dai baci e dai morsi che Louis ha iniziato a dargli sul collo.  
I dieci minuti di Harry diventano quaranta e poi un’ora. Fanno l’amore un’altra volta, come se quella notte non gli fosse bastata, e quando Harry è sul punto di uscire dall’appartamento del suo migliore amico, Louis lo afferra ed il riccio si lascia baciare ancora e ancora contro la porta dell’ingresso.

Louis è una troia, Harry questo lo sa bene.  
Lo conosce da anni, da quando erano piccini e andavano alle scuole medie insieme, e può perfettamente permettersi di chiamarlo in quel modo perché è stato lui quello ha letto i messaggi di Louis, le porcate che scriveva al suo insegnante di ripetizioni, è stato lui quello che ha fatto da guardia fuori dai bagni della scuola mentre Louis limonava con il ragazzo della settima, è sempre stato lui quello che lo ha tirato fuori dalle discoteche completamente ubriaco e con i pantaloni sbottonati.  
Sono sempre stati migliori amici, lui e Louis. Amici del calcetto il sabato, la pizza il venerdì sera e i pomeriggi passati davanti alla play station invece di studiare.  
È andata in questo modo per anni, fino a quando Harry non ha deciso, all’età di vent’anni, di trovare una bella ragazza con cui stare e con cui voler costruire una famiglia. L’ha conosciuta tramite un amico in comune, ed è rimasto affascinato sin da subito dai suoi modi fini e dalla sua risata aggraziata. Si chiama Carola, ha gli occhi azzurri e i capelli rossi, tinti però.  
Louis non gli ha rivolto la parola per mesi quando l’ha scoperto. Lo ha accusato di tradimento e di aver rovinato la loro amicizia perché il loro motto era “una botta e via, nessun problema, nessun guaio”.  
Peccato che, Harry avrebbe voluto dirglielo prima, quel motto per lui non valeva affatto.  
È riuscito ad riottenere l’amicizia di Louis mesi dopo, convincendolo che nulla tra loro due sarebbe cambiato e che la sua fidanzata non avrebbe interferito con loro due.  
Si è sposato con lei tre anni dopo, sicuro di provare dei veri sentimenti e di essere pronto ad avere una famiglia.  
Harry era sicuro di amarla. Esattamente, era.

È successo un giorno di marzo di un anno prima. Harry aveva litigato per l’ennesima volta con Carola e si era rifugiato nell’appartamento di Louis per sbollire un po’ i nervi.  
Doveva essere una serata tranquilla come tutte le altre, con il calcio alla tv e le scatole della pizza sulle ginocchia, invece Louis si era comportato in modo diverso. Gli aveva accarezzato la nuca come prima cosa, poi gli si era premuto contro durante la partita che andava in onda e verso gli ultimi minuti aveva iniziato a baciargli il collo. Il tutto con un’estrema noncuranza.  
Harry aveva provato a chiedergli cosa stesse facendo, anche se era piuttosto ovvio, e aveva cercato di farlo smettere, ottenendo scarsi risultati. Così Louis si era alzato sulle ginocchia sul divano, aveva spostato la scatola della pizza dalle gambe di Harry e ci si era seduto sopra, avventandosi sulle sue labbra l’attimo successivo. Harry inizialmente non aveva risposto al bacio, troppo esterrefatto e preso alla sprovvista per farlo, ma poi, con ancora i nervi a fior di pelle per la litigata con Carola e una voglia matta di fargliela pagare, aveva agganciato le mani al suo collo e se lo era spinto addosso approfondendo quel gioco di lingue che a mano a mano diventava sempre più intenso. Quelle stesse mani erano finite a palpargli il fondoschiena, in un primo momento fuori dal pantalone del pigiama e qualche momento dopo le aveva infilate dentro, gemendo del delizioso contatto con la carne morbida di Louis.  
Non era certo la prima esperienza con altri uomini quella, è andato a letto con altri due ragazzi durante l’adolescenza giusto per divertimento e per fare esperienza, ma con Louis è stato diverso sin dall’inizio.  
Avevano fatto sesso sul divano e poi sul letto di Louis, forse non esattamente del tutto consci di quello che stavano facendo e di quello che sarebbe successo dopo, delle conseguenze.  
Era stata la prima volta che Louis aveva sedotto Harry, non era mai successo prima.  
Il mattino dopo, tutto imbarazzato, Louis gli aveva detto che gli dispiaceva e che non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso, forse era stata l’astinenza. Harry aveva annuito, un po’ sconvolto, ma quando, quella stessa mattina, si erano baciati di nuovo contro il frigo mentre facevano colazione non si era lamentato affatto. Anzi.

Ora Harry ha venticinque anni, è sposato da due e innamorato del suo migliore da uno. O forse lo è sempre stato, non lo sa.  
Louis, invece, di anni ne ha ventiquattro, venticinque a dicembre, e le sue relazioni non sono mai durate più di qualche mese. Ha deciso che non si impegnerà mai con qualcuno perché, purtroppo, il suo cuore appartiene ad un uomo che ha deciso di giocarci invece di custodirlo e tenerlo al sicuro.  
Purtroppo, oltre a questo, Louis nasconde anche un altro segreto.

Carola ha i capelli raccolti con un fermacapelli quando Harry ritorna a casa, una tuta rosa a coprirle il corpo e delle pantofole orrende ai piedi: sono papere quelle che vede?  
Harry non ricorda quando è diventata così poco attraente, di solito prima le piaceva anche appena sveglia, con i capelli in disordine e l’alito cattivo, ma adesso non sente nessuno stimolo quando la vede. Non ha neanche voglia di baciarla e o di abbracciarla, è diventato tutto così noioso tra di loro. L’ultima volta che hanno fatto sesso è stata tre settimane prima ma non è stato nulla di particolarmente piacevole o eccitante. È stato veloce, monotono e senza alcun sentimento. È riuscito a venire solamente pensando a Louis.  
«Ciao» le dice appena entra in salotto. Carola gli manda un’occhiata veloce prima di ritornare con gli occhi fissi sul suo tablet e lo saluta a malapena, «ti ho lasciato del caffè» gli fa sapere senza guardarlo.  
Harry annuisce mentre si toglie la giacca ma «ho fatto colazione da Lou» dice avvicinandosi al divano per poter guardare un po’ di televisione. Si imbatte in qualche programma stupido prima di fermarsi sul telegiornale, che sta trasmettendo le immagini di una rapina avvenuta in un negozio a Londra.  
«Ti sei divertito?» gli chiede Carola e Harry sa che lo sta facendo giusto per non rimanere in silenzio.  
«Abbiamo mangiato una pizza e poi ci siamo messi lo smalto» risponde sarcastico alzando le gambe sul divano. Sua moglie sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa, «da Louis posso aspettarmelo, ma da te…».  
«Stavo scherzando!» dice immediatamente Harry alzando gli occhi al cielo. Davvero, non capisce come Carola non riesca a recepire neanche una battuta così squallida. Tutto quello che ha capito di lei da quando la conosce è che, però, riesce sempre in un modo o nell’altro a sminuire Louis. E questo non va bene, questo non va affatto bene.  
Vorrebbe urlare contro che lei non è neanche un cecio rispetto a Louis e che dovrebbe rimanere solamente in silenzio quando si parla con lui, ma non ci riesce e per questo preferisce cambiare argomento.  
«Sì, sì» fa la ragazza seduta al tavolo sbuffando, «comunque domenica mi hanno invitato ad una cena con il mio capo, devi venire anche tu».  
«Ma..».  
«Niente ma».  
Harry ruota gli occhi infastidito e «Louis mi ha già chiesto di uscire con lui» dice con calma, sperando che Carola capisca che non ha per niente voglia di passare una serata insieme a quei due imbecilli dei suoi superiori.  
Sono interminabili i secondi che passano prima che Carola inizi ad urlare e Harry davvero non ne può più.  
«Harry, sbaglio o sono io tua moglie? Ti rendi conto che ormai passi più tempo con lui che con me?» gli urla contro alzandosi dalla sedia su cui è seduta per avvicinarglisi. Con dei scatti violenti gli strappa dalle mani il telecomando e spegne la televisione, «devo preoccuparmi?» urla ancora.  
Harry vorrebbe non ridere ma la faccia di Carola in quel momento è davvero troppo esilarante: la strana crocchia che ha in testa si muove a ritmo ad ogni parola che dice, le occhiaie scure che ha sotto gli occhi la rendono più vecchia e quel leggero strato di peluria vicino al labbro che le è nato dopo una settimana senza estetista è davvero troppo ridicolo.  
Trattiene le risate in gola e tossisce un po’ per negare l’evidenza, «Cosa cazzo dici?» esclama quasi serio.  
«Conoscendo Louis…» fa vaga Carola appoggiando le mani sui fianchi. Harry non ride più.  
«Non-».  
«Quello apre le gambe di fronte a chiunque ancora prima di dirgli ciao» continua la ragazza. Harry percepisce i suoi occhi indagatori su tutto il corpo e si chiede se Carola si sia accorta che sta ribollendo di rabbia in quel preciso istante.  
«È il mio migliore amico, come ti permetti di parlare di lui in questo modo con me?» la sfida.  
Carola alza le spalle, «tanto lo sai anche tu che il suo culo, ormai, è di dominio pubblico».  
Harry stringe le labbra per non dirle qualcosa di veramente cattivo e scuote la testa.  
Okay, è a conoscenza del fatto che a Louis piaccia fare sesso e che lo fa anche abbastanza spesso ma non riesce a sopportare l’idea che dagli altri sia visto soltanto come un ragazzo “facile”. È una persona come tutti gli altri e ha, come tutte le persone normali su questo mondo, dei sentimenti.  
«Smettila, okay? Se davvero mi ami devi portare anche a lui un minimo di rispetto. È il mio migliore amico e ho passato tutta la mia vita con lui, sai quanto gli voglio bene».  
Carola rimane un attimo in silenzio, Harry la guarda con gli occhi un po’ supplichevoli e un po’ ardenti di rabbia, e subito dopo «scusami» borbotta sedendosi affianco a lui sul divano.  
Harry annuisce e, un po’ riluttante, si volta per baciarla sulle labbra. Tutta la sua testa, però, è invasa dalle immagini di Louis.

Il suo lavoro non è particolarmente complesso: gli basta sorridere, posare seminudo e fissare la fotocamera che ha davanti. Le ambizioni di Louis, da piccolino, non erano sicuramente quelle di fare il modello per un’agenzia di intimo ma gli va bene così, guadagna quel tanto che gli basta per sopravvivere e non deve faticare come la maggior parte dei suoi amici.  
«Ancora pochi scatti» gli fa sapere il fotografo, quello nuovo che l’agenzia ha assunto poche settimane prima, e Louis sorride un’altra volta prima di mettersi su un fianco e arcuare un po’ la schiena per mettere in mostra quel sedere che Madre Natura gli ha donato.  
«Così va bene?» chiede guardando di sottecchi il fotografo, Miguel, e reprime un sorriso appena nota che quello è arrossito e che si è fermato un secondo di più prima di scattare.  
«Basta così per oggi» gli dice subito dopo Miguel e Louis sospira, contento di aver finito.  
«Questo servizio è durato un’eternità» si lamenta portandosi le mani sulla schiena e stiracchiandosi un po’, per distendere un po’ i muscoli, «grazie a Dio hai deciso di finirla» continua avvicinandosi al fotografo che, intanto, ha iniziato a smontare la sua macchina fotografica dal cavalletto.  
«Non è colpa mia» gli dice Miguel alzando le spalle.  
Louis continua a sorridere e piega il volto per guardarlo meglio: è davvero molto più alto di lui, ha i capelli scuri e un leggero strato di barba sulle guance, anche i suoi occhi sono scuri e ha le labbra molto, molto carnose. Si nota lontano un miglio che non è inglese ma solo quando parla si capisce che è spagnolo. Ha un accento bellissimo, Louis deve ammetterlo.  
«Scusami, giusto, è il tuo lavoro» dice con una risata e Miguel gli sorride. Okay, anche il suo sorriso è bellissimo. «Quindi ci vediamo tra quattro giorni?» continua incrociando le braccia attorno al busto per coprirsi almeno un po’. Può sembrare un po’ inutile, perché Miguel lo ha visto per tre ore in quelle condizione e in posizioni provocanti, ma non può che sentirsi un po’ a disagio adesso che ci sta a parlando faccia a faccia.  
Miguel assottiglia un po’ gli occhi e fa finta di pensarci un po’ su, «magari» inizia buttando un occhio su tutto il corpo di Louis, «che ne dici di uscire domenica sera? Sempre se non hai altri impegni, sia chiaro».  
Louis arrossisce per la vaga occhiata che Miguel gli ha dato e per l’inaspettato invito. Sta per dire di sì, perché Miguel gli piace e sembra piuttosto simpatico, potrebbero diventare amici, quando si ricorda che ha promesso a Harry di uscire con lui domenica sera.  
Arriccia il naso e «caspita» dice dispiaciuto «ho promesso al mio migliore amico di uscire con lui» continua.  
Lo sguardo di Miguel sembra davvero deluso quando Louis posa gli occhi su di lui.  
«Non puoi, che so, vederlo un’altra sera?» tenta di nuovo.  
Louis si morde le labbra e scuote la testa, dispiaciuto. Il fatto è che, davvero, non può. Spostare il suo incontro con Harry ad un’altra sera vale a dire che dovrà aspettare almeno altri cinque o sei giorni per poterlo vedere di nuovo. Non può aspettare così tanto, Harry gli manca già così tanto e sono passate solo poche ore da quando l’ha visto l’ultima volta e quindi non pensa che potrà sopportare altri giorni.  
«Mi dispiace, magari possiamo fare la settimana prossima» gli dice con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Il volto di Miguel s’illumina a quelle parole, «certo!» esclama sorridente, poi da un bacio sulla guancia a Louis e scappa via.  
Louis sospira e si dirige verso i camerini. La prima cosa che fa appena entra nella piccola stanza è prendere i suo cellulare. Ci sono alcuni messaggi di Harry, uno di sua mamma e uno di Niall Horan, il suo vicino di casa, che gli dice che il postino ha lasciato per sbaglio una lettera nella sua cassetta della posta.  
Luis risponde prima a quello di Niall, poi a quello di sua madre e infine apre quello di Harry.  
Si aspetta tanti cuoricini, dei “mi manchi” e invece c’è solamente un secco “non posso più uscire con te domenica sera”. Gli angoli della sua bocca cadono immediatamente verso il basso e, deluso, si rannicchia sulla panca su cui si è seduto, sentendo una strana sensazione all’altezza del cuore. Sa perfettamente che non deve aspettarsi tanto da Harry, perché è sposato e tutto il resto, ma non sa più che fare per fargli capire che è innamorato di lui dal primo giorno in cui hanno giocato insieme a palla.  
Non ha mai provato ad andare oltre con lui nel periodo dell’adolescenza perché era troppo timido per dichiararsi e troppo impaurito dell’inevitabile rifiuto di Harryamepiaccionolefemmine, così ha semplicemente aspettato e aspettato che qualcosa venisse a galla da solo.  
Aspettare, però, non gli è servito a nulla.  
Ha fatto altre esperienze nella vita, questo è certo, si è anche fatto non proprio una bellissima reputazione, ma non si pente di tutte le persone con cui è stato se sono servite a distrarlo almeno un po’ dal pensiero fisso che era, e che è, il suo migliore amico.  
Quando Harry si è fidanzato gli è caduto il mondo addosso e ancora peggio quando si è sposato. Ricorda di aver pianto per mesi di notte, contro il cuscino, per quell’amore impossibile sin dal principio.  
Quando è successo l’impensabile in quella bellissima notte di marzo dell’anno prima, Louis non poteva crederci. Si è sentito così appagato e felice quando Harry si è appropriato del suo corpo e ancora di più quando gli ha fatto vedere le stelle dietro agli occhi. Non voleva più lasciarlo andare.  
Decide di non rispondergli e lascia il telefonino affianco a lui. Si veste in fretta perché non vuole perdere altro tempo e, subito dopo aver raccolto tutte le sue cose, si dirige verso l’entrata dell’agenzia.  
Per fortuna Miguel è ancora lì, sta prendendo un caffè dal distributore automatico, e Louis sorride appena lo vede.  
«Miguel» lo chiama con il fiatone mentre gli si avvicina, «pare che io non sia più impegnato per questa domenica».

Piove . Tutti i suoi vestiti sono bagnati: giacca, camicia, cravatta, pantaloni, scarpe. Tutto. Non ci ha fatto caso, mentre usciva di casa, di prendere l’ombrello e per questo ora si trova gocciolante, incazzato e infreddolito contro la porta dell’appartamento di Louis. Sbatte più forte un’altra volte il pugno e prega Louis di aprire in fretta perché non ce la fa più.  
È rimasto in silenzio e col fiato sul collo per tutto il giorno, Carola ha continuato a ripetergli le raccomandazioni per la cena di quella sera e Harry si è sentito in gabbia, incastrato in qualcosa di troppo stretto per lui. Era deciso a non far passi falsi per non scatenare l’ira di Carola e, invece, appena quella ha iniziato a criticarlo per la sua lentezza, ha iniziato ad urlare anche lui ed è scappato via, senza prendere né macchina né ombrello.  
Non ha sentito Louis per tre giorni, esattamente dall’ultima volta che lo ha visto, e Louis non ha risposto a nessuno dei suoi messaggi. È preoccupato, non ha fatto altro che pensare a lui negli ultimi tre giorni e non gli importa della sfuriata che l’indomani Carola gli farà. Vuole solamente vedere Louis adesso.  
«Harry, cosa diavol-».  
E non c’è tempo per le parole inutili, per le spiegazioni, Harry lo prende per le guance e lo spinge dentro casa. Lo bacia forte sin dall’inizio, pretende la sua lingua con prepotenza e morde le sue labbra per sentire il suo sangue tra i denti. Louis mugola qualcosa ma si lascia baciare e toccare ovunque, perché le mani di Harry sul suo corpo trovano casa.  
Violentemente Harry si spinge più a fondo nella bocca di Louis e imprime per bene le dita nella carne dei fianchi di Louis, potrebbe lasciarci le impronte anche attraverso i vestiti ed è certo che nasceranno delle macchie rosse a quell’altezza. Apre leggermente le palpebre e nota immediatamente gli occhi serrati di Louis, si accorge solo in quel momento che molto probabilmente gli sta facendo male e perciò allenta un po’ la presa, ma non così tanto da lasciarlo andare. I loro bacini continuano a toccarsi e a scontrarsi, Harry geme roco nella bocca di Louis e Louis mugola ancora, artigliando le mani sulle spalle di Harry.  
Harry si stacca dalle sue labbra con uno schiocco sonoro che rimbomba in tutta l’entrata ma non lascia a Louis il tempo di parlare o di dire solamente una parola che gli morde prima la guancia e poi il lobo dell’orecchio sinistro.  
«Ti voglio» gli sussurra con le labbra a stretto contatto con il suo orecchio e Louis geme in un modo così disperato che manda in subbuglio tutte le sue terminazioni nervose. Lo prende in braccio l’attimo dopo e l'altro attorciglia le caviglie dietro la sua schiena per rimanere ben ancorato al suo corpo.  
Si baciano ancora mente Harry trasporta entrambi nella camera da letto e Louis non smette di spingere il bacino contro quello di Harry, facendo tremare sia lui che il suo amante ad ogni brivido di piacere.  
Harry apre la porta con un piede e si affretta a raggiungere il letto per poter buttare Louis su di esso. Il ragazzo rimbalza sul materasso e subito dopo gli sorride allungando le mani per potergli afferrare il viso e baciarlo.  
Sta per farlo quando si accorge che l’abbigliamento di Louis è formato da una camicia elegante e un paio di pantaloni neri e si acciglia confuso perché di solito, quando Louis è in casa da solo, indossa solamente un paio di pantaloni di tuta, senza boxer, e una semplicissima felpa.  
«Che succede?» gli chiede Louis, visibilmente preoccupato per la reazione di Harry. Gli accarezza il viso con le mani dolcemente ma non riesce a distendere quello strano cipiglio sul volto del ragazzo.  
«Stavi… stavi uscendo?» Harry gli domanda fissandolo negli occhi chiari.  
Louis deglutisce e abbassa le mani, «sì» ammette e «cazzo, devo avvisarlo» impreca subito dopo voltandosi nella direzione del comodino, dove si trova il suo cellulare.  
La ruga che si è formata tra le sopracciglia di Harry si fa sempre più profonda, ogni secondo di più, e non capisce per un paio di secondi. Deve avvisare chi? Ferma la mano di Louis, che si trascina verso il comodino, con un scatto e gliela blocca affianco la sua testa.  
«Chi?» chiede solamente mentre con l’altra mano inizia a sbottonare i pantaloni di Louis.  
«Miguel» afferma Louis senza paura, «è il nuovo fotografo dell’agenzia» continua mentre lascia che Harry gli abbassi sia pantaloni che mutande, «gli piaccio».  
Harry non dovrebbe essere geloso di lui, perché ha una moglie e perché Louis è semplicemente il suo migliore amico, ma qualcosa di strano gli avvolge tutto il corpo e lo porta a grugnire di rabbia.  
Si abbassa sul corpo di Louis velocemente e con ferocia gli morde la pelle del collo con i denti, Louis si lamenta sotto di lui e cerca di allontanarlo, fallendo. Harry usa la stessa mano con cui ha cercato di abbassare i pantaloni di Louis per oltrepassare il tessuto dei boxer e, una volta fatto, scava più affondo per riuscire a trovare la parte più intima di Louis. Lo sente contro la pelle il brivido che percorre tutto il corpo di Louis e non si stupisce affatto quando il ragazzo stringe le cosce per intrappolare la sua mano e inizia ad agitarsi, ansimando.

Louis fa due grandi respiri per riuscire a connettere del tutto. Sente Harry succhiare la pelle del suo collo e poi quella stramaledetta mano ferma con due dita premute sulla sua entrata. Non sa da quanto si trovano in quella posizione, Harry continua a succhiare e a succhiare trattenendogli la testa con l’altra mano ed è sicuro che uscirà un mostro di succhiotto. Sorride al pensiero di essere marchiato ancora una volta dal suo migliore amico e dalla sua gola fuoriescono dei vagiti, mugolii di puro piacere.  
«Ti prego» mormora con voce strozzata e Harry capisce immediatamente perché inizia a stuzzicarlo con le dita, portando Louis a stringere il labbro inferiore con i denti per trattenere quei gemiti e ansiti che non vedono l’ora di uscire.  
Quando Harry si stacca, lo fa con uno schiocco talmente intenso che fa tremare la pelle sensibile del collo di Louis. Le sue labbra sono rosse per lo sforzo e i suoi occhi lucidi. Louis si allunga con il collo, desiderando di baciarlo e quello lo accontenta. Si baciano in modo diverso rispetto al bacio di prima e lo fanno fin quando, all’improvviso, un dito di Harry scivola al suo interno e lo costringe ad emettere un grido strozzato.  
Passano alcuni secondi in silenzio e Louis sente perfettamente gli occhi di Harry scrutarlo per bene, nonostante abbia le palpebre chiuse: ha sempre desiderato, per anni, di avere gli occhi del suo migliore amico addosso, ha sempre voluto che lo guardasse in quel modo e che gli sussurrasse parole seducenti all’orecchio e non può fare altro che gemere ancora ad alta voce mentre Harry gli sta dicendo contro il lobo «voglio vederti tutto nudo». Non ha mai voluto nessuno così tanto come vuole lui.  
Annuisce nell’agonia del piacere e schiude le gambe per lasciare andare la mano di Harry. Non fa in tempo ad aprire totalmente gli occhi che, con uno scatto precisissimo, Harry fa arrivare sia i suoi pantaloni che i suoi boxer fino alle caviglie, lasciandolo nudo dalla vita in giù. Gli leva le scarpe con altrettanta velocità, liberando le sue caviglie da quegli indumenti scomodi.  
Dei bottoncini saltano mentre gli sbottona la camicia e finiscono a terra, producendo dei piccoli suoni. Louis ride, divertito dalla situazione e dalla frenesia del suo migliore amico, e piega le ginocchia per strofinare le gambe lungo i fianchi di Harry.  
«L’ho pagata un occhio della testa» gli dice ridendo mentre fa combaciare le dita con i suoi ricci.  
Harry grugnisce e gliela sfila giù per le spalle, aiutato da Louis che si alza leggermente per facilitargli il compito. Si baciano un’altra volta prima che Harry si stacchi per spogliarsi a sua volta, lasciando Louis senza fiato ad ogni lembo di pelle che viene scoperta.  
Solo in quel momento si accorge di quanto sia diventata dolorosa la sua erezione senza nemmeno essersi toccato una sola volta, e, d’istinto, la raggiunge con una mano per cercare di darsi piacere da solo.  
Non riesce a fare neanche un movimento del polso perché la sua mano viene scaraventata via da quella di Harry che «no» gli dice mentre si siede tra le sue gambe, «non toccarti».  
Louis mugola qualcosa in contrario e socchiude appena gli occhi, quel tanto che gli permette di vedere Harry abbassarsi su di lui e baciargli il petto. I suoi denti graffiano sulla pelle abbronzata di Louis, delle striscioline rosse compaiono al suo passaggio, e i pollici delle sue mani spingono forte dentro la piega dietro le ginocchia di Louis. Quando Harry arriva a baciargli e mordergli i capezzoli, Louis freme e butta la testa all’indietro, inarcando leggermente la schiena per il piacere ricevuto.  
I movimenti di Harry si fanno sempre più veloci e irruenti, Louis emette dei gridolini ogni volta che Harry preme più forte con i denti e si dimena ad ogni brivido. Louis è sicuro che domani avrà il corpo ricoperto di segni rossastri e viola e a cui Lou, la truccatrice dall’agenzia in cui lavora, dovrà rimediare mettendoci del trucco in più, photoshop farà la sua parte in seguito.  
«Mi piace quando sei così sottomesso» Harry soffia sulla sua pelle sorridendo subito dopo. Louis lo guarda negli occhi e tutto quello che ci vede è malizia, voglia e eccitazione. Socchiude le labbra giusto in tempo per accogliere la lingua di Harry, che si appropria della sua bocca con facilità.  
C’è attrito adesso tra i loro membri e Louis sospira sollevato, stringendo forte sia braccia che gambe attorno al corpo muscoloso e longilineo di Harry.  
«A me piaci tu» Louis ribatte tra un ansito e l’altro con un sorriso sulle labbra godendo della bellissima sensazione del corpo di Harry premuto contro il suo, «sempre».  
Riceve un morso sul mento e ride mentre accarezza i fianchi di Harry con i polpastrelli. Subito dopo lo vede allungarsi verso il comodino e «il preservativo» gli ricorda quando quello lo apre per prendere il necessario.  
Quando ritornando a baciarsi, Louis perde la cognizione del tempo.  
Harry inizia a prepararlo con due dita lubrificate da un momento all’altro senza dargli neanche il tempo di realizzare cosa sta succedendo e si ritrova a contrarre i muscoli ogni volta che le punta delle dita del ragazzo sfiorano la sua prostata. Neanche ci pensa mentre scorre tutto l’addome di Harry con una mano per riuscire ad arrivare al suo membro per masturbarlo e sorride compiaciuto appena Harry inizia ad ansimare pesantemente contro il suo orecchio.  
«Di più» soffoca quando si accorge che due dita non gli bastano più.  
Sono le parole d’ordine che servono ad Harry per spingere altre due, tre volte le dita dentro di lui, in fondo fino alle nocche, e per poi rimuoverle completamente. Louis geme soddisfatto e schiude fino al limite le gambe per permettere ad Harry di posizionarsi per bene, il suo membro perfettamente allineato con la sua entrata, e nasconde il volto sulla spalla del ragazzo per prepararsi all’intrusione.  
Si morde le labbra e stringe leggermente le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Harry appena sente la punta grossa e dura del suo membro entrare dentro di lui. Esala un respiro quando, centimetro dopo centimetro, Harry si fa spazio in lui.  
«Cazzo» impreca arricciando le dita dei piedi e percependo Harry sorridere tra i suoi capelli, «ogni volta sembra che tu sia diventato più grande» ammette con una risata mentre il suo migliore amico si sta preparando per la prima spinta.  
Arriva forte e violenta, così violenta che Louis grida e butta la testa all’indietro, esponendo il collo e, di conseguenza, il succhiotto enorme che Harry gli ha lasciato.  
«Dio» sussurra a mezza voce aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, «non-».  
Non riuscendo a parlare, appoggia il naso e le labbra sulle spalle di Harry e geme incontrollatamente ad ogni spinta del ragazzo. C’è qualcosa di troppo violento in quei movimenti, sembra che Harry voglia spaccarlo in due definitivamente e non è da lui, di solito va piano e dolcemente come se fosse la prima volta per entrambi. «Piano» ripete quando si accorge di star provando anche del dolore oltre al piacere, sente il culo andare in fiamme, «non mi piace così» aggiunge scuotendo la testa sulle sue clavicole, completamente dilaniato dal dolore che sta provando.  
È solo in quel momento che Harry si arresta completamente e cerca i suoi occhi con lo sguardo, «ti sto facendo male?» chiede con un pizzico di preoccupazione.  
Louis non risponde ma allaccia le braccia attorno al suo collo per attirarlo verso di sé e baciarlo. Inizia a muovere il bacino solamente quando sente il bisogno di farlo e, insieme ad Harry, detta un nuovo ritmo, più dolce ma con affondi più profondi, che fa girare la testa ad entrambi. Sussulta appena avverte la mano di Harry sulla sua erezione e geme così forte nel suo orecchio che il ragazzo ghigna divertito, continuando a torturarlo in tutti i modi possibili.  
Vengono così, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e bocca contro bocca. Louis ansima e mugola ancora un po’ sentendosi incredibilmente sensibile mentre Harry continua a spingersi dentro di lui, leggero come una piuma, fin quando la sua erezione non scema.  
Strofina il viso contro il suo collo e lo abbraccia stretto. «Ti amo» sussurra sentendosi protetto e al sicuro sotto quel corpo che così tanto gli piace.  
È la prima volta che glielo dice.  
Improvvisamente avverte le guance scaldarsi di più di quanto già non siano e il cuore battere sempre più forte. Spera che Harry non si accorga dell’effetto che gli fa dire quelle due parole. Passano secondi interminabili mentre spera in un qualcosa da parte di Harry, gli basta anche un bacio o una semplicissima carezza per fargli capire che non lo ha turbato con quella rivelazione inaspettata.  
Ci sta già rinunciando, tant’è che gli si forma un groppo in gola per la delusione, quando «anch’io» mormora Harry sulla sua guancia prima di mordergliela con affetto.  
E, dal suo stomaco, il suo cuore risale e scoppia come un fuoco d’artificio nella sua gabbia toracica.

Louis profuma di “One Million” di Paco Rabanne. Harry adora quel profumo, lo fa andare in estasi, e perciò affonda il naso nel collo di Louis per aspirarne il più possibile. Geme soddisfatto e lascia un bacio sul succhiotto che gli ha fatto precedentemente, sorridendo appena avverte Louis fremere a quel contatto.  
«Allora» fa ricordandosi solo in quel momento che Louis aveva un appuntamento per quella sera, «chi è questo Miguel?» chiede giocando con il suo ombelico.  
«Il nuovo fotografo dell’agenzia» ripete Louis con un sospiro, affondando una mano nei capelli di Harry, «devo avvisarlo, dannazione, mi starà odiando a morte» aggiunge subito dopo allungandosi verso il comodino per prendere il cellulare.  
Harry lo lascia fare ma non nasconde affatto il broncio che gli nasce sulle labbra. È infastidito da questo Miguel anche se non lo conosce, però sa che gli piace Louis, il suo Louis, e perciò non lo sopporta a prescindere. Lo immagina come il tipico ispanico, pronto a rimorchiare ovunque e a fare il macho con ogni preda possibile.  
«Che gli hai scritto?» domanda appena Louis riappoggia il telefono sul comodino.  
«Che ho avuto un contrattempo e che non posso più uscire con lui» risponde con ovvietà Louis tirandoselo addosso per baciargli le labbra con dolcezza, forse con l’intento di non ricadere più sull’argomento.  
Ma «non potevi dirgli che sei con il tuo ragazzo e di non darti più fastidio?» Harry chiede interrompendo il bacio e appoggiando una mano sul suo petto per farsi leva e guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.  
Si accorge solamente dopo di quello che ha appena detto.  
«Il tuo ragazzo?» ribatte Louis visibilmente stupito e incredulo.  
Harry boccheggia un po’, a corto di parole, e qualche secondo dopo annuisce. Ed è convinto, Louis è il suo ragazzo.  
«Sì» fa deciso «sono il tuo ragazzo, e tu sei il mio… e ti amo».  
La bellissima espressione che fa Louis lo fa sorridere sotto i baffi, è un misto di gioia e sorpresa, i suoi occhi sono spalancati e le sue labbra socchiuse, pronte per essere baciate.  
Ed Harry lo fa, lo bacia ancor prima che Louis possa battere ciglio e sorride sulla sua bocca quando si accorge di essere ricambiato.

Harry ritorna a casa quella notte. Non rimane a dormire con Louis perché non vuole creare altri casini con Carola e darle altri buoni motivi per farle pensare che tra lui e Louis ci sia qualcosa. Che poi qualcosa c’è, qualcosa di molto grande, ma non vuole assolutamente che qualcuno scopra il suo segreto.  
Ha un matrimonio da mantenere, da portare avanti e con cui deve convivere per sempre finché morte non li separi.  
Le luci dell’appartamento in cui vive da due anni sono tutte spente, segno che Carola è ritornata dalla cena e che sta già dormendo. È sicuro che discuteranno domani e che non la passerà liscia questa volta ma, davvero, non gli importa perché se ha fatto determinate cose, le ha fatte solamente per Louis.

II.

Louis sa di essere particolare o, in qualche modo, diverso dagli altri.  
Lo ha scoperto a quattordici anni durante una semplice visita di controllo, anche se già da prima lo sospettava. Anche i suoi genitori non sono stati molto sorpresi quando lo hanno scoperto.  
Essere in grado di avere dei figli lo rende diverso dagli altri ragazzi, lo sa, ma non è un grosso problema. Nella sua famiglia anche suo zio e suo nonno avevano questa caratteristica, ma nessuno dei due ha mai avuto figli se non dalle loro mogli.  
Di solito sorride quando vede un ragazzo dal ventre pronunciato e, quando può, chiede se può accarezzare la loro pancia. Conosce alcuni amici che hanno avuto dei figli con i loro compagni e pensa che siano le persone più felici del mondo, i loro bambini sono tutti bellissimi.  
Louis, però, non ha mai detto a nessuno di questa particolarità. Neanche ad Harry.  
Per questo, ogni volta, si assicura di fare sesso in modo protetto per non avere, in seguito, brutte conseguenze.  
È successo solamente una volta, a diciotto anni. Usciva con un ragazzo di Manchester, Mike, e per un bicchiere di più non ha fatto caso a quello che faceva.  
Si è accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel suo corpo quando si trovava già alla quinta settimana. Nel panico ha lasciato Mike e ha fatto la decisione più importante della sua vita: ha abortito.  
È stato uno dei periodi più brutti della sua vita, non avrebbe mai voluto uccidere suo figlio, il suo bambino, ma le circostanze lo hanno obbligato. Non ha mai detto a nessuno, neanche ai suoi genitori, di questa bruttissima esperienza e piange ancora quando pensa a quel bambino che non è mai nato ma che, nonostante tutto, ha amato e continua ad amare in silenzio. Spera che un giorno lo perdoni per quello che ha fatto.  
Sente la stessa e bruttissima sensazione che lo ha pervaso quella volta che ha scoperto di essere incinto quando trova, mentre fa le pulizie in camera sua, un bustina di preservativo ancora chiusa sotto al letto. La stessa che ha visto tirare fuori dal comodino venti giorni prima da Harry.  
«Cazzo» sibila.

La sala d’attesa dello studio del dottor Cowell è gremita di gente. Louis si sente a disagio perché ognuna di quelle persone sembra sapere il perché è lì in quel preciso istante e questo non lo fa stare bene. È tremendamente in ansia, così in ansia che gli sudano le mani e gli batte il cuore, e, quasi d’istinto, si porta le braccia sullo stomaco per coprire quella pancia che non c’è.  
Non è riuscito a parlarne con nessuno, tantomeno con Harry.  
Ha fatto le analisi del sangue il giorno successivo alla bruttissima scoperta e ha dovuto aspettare una settimana per i risultati, risultati che gli saranno svelati dal dottor Cowell a breve.  
Si sente un po’ sollevato perché, almeno a due sedie da lui, c’è un altro ragazzo in dolce attesa con il suo compagno affianco. Sono carini insieme e Louis è felice per loro due.  
Resta seduto su quella sedia per almeno un’altra mezz’ora prima che la segretaria del dottore, Demi, lo chiami per il suo turno.  
Il dottor Cowell lo saluta con un sorriso e gli dice di accomodarsi con tranquillità. Louis annuisce e si avvicina con passi nervosi alla scrivania del dottore.  
«Allora Louis» incomincia il suo dottore mentre prende la busta che sembra contenere i risultati delle sue analisi del sangue, «come stai?».  
Louis si morde le labbra e «preoccupato» ammette stringendosi nella giacca. Il dottor Cowell sembra capirlo perché gli fa un sorriso rassicurante e Louis apprezza il gesto, quello di cui ha bisogno in questo momento è solamente del conforto e i risultati negativi.  
«Arriviamo il dunque» fa Cowell sporgendosi sulla scrivania e appoggiando i gomiti su di essa. Louis sente dei crampi allo stomaco per l’ansia.  
«Sono..?».  
«Sì».  
E tutto si ferma. Se prima era solamente un dubbio ora ne ha la conferma e non ne potrebbe essere più devastato. «Oh Dio» singhiozza portandosi le mano sul viso e resta così per secondi interi prima di scoppiare a piangere nelle sue mani. Gli sembra di essere ritornato indietro di sette anni quando, esattamente nello stesso studio, aveva avuto la stessa notizia.  
Quella volta però è diverso. Questa volta, invece, è Harry che si trova nella sua vita, non un ragazzo qualunque, questa volta è il suo migliore amico.  
«L’ultima volta hai abortito» il dottor Cowell dice mentre gli porge un fazzoletto di carta, appena tirato fuori dalla scatola. Louis lo accetta volentieri e si asciuga quelle interminabili lacrime.  
Questa volta non farà lo stesso errore.  
«Sono stato attento» spiega soffiandosi il naso, «per tutti questi anni sono stato vigile, ho sempre controllato che il mio partner usasse il preservativo e per una volta… una fottuta volta…» non riesce a completare la frase perché altri singhiozzi lo scuotono, impedendogli di dire solamente un’altra parola.  
«Lo so perfettamente, Louis, altrimenti ti vedrei qui più spesso del solito» scherza il dottor Cowell cercando di farlo ridere un po’. Non ci riesce ma Louis apprezza il gesto.  
«Io… io non ci ho fatto caso l’ultima volta. Mi fidavo ciecamente del mio ragazzo attuale e mi fido ancora solo che… solo che non ci abbiamo pensato molto».  
Cowell annuisce mentre ascolta le parole del ragazzo e subito dopo alza le spalle, «in questo momento l’unica cosa che posso consigliarti è una buona visita dal ginecologo e una sana e calma conversazione con il tuo ragazzo per risolvere tutti i punti e cercare di affrontare la questione».  
Con le labbra fra i denti Louis fa sì con il capo e nasconde le mani dentro le maniche della felpa, «non voglio abortire di nuovo» ammette senza che nessuno gliel’abbia chiesto, «ho sofferto troppo l’ultima volta e non voglio uccidere un’altra vita, non ne sarei capace fisicamente, finirei per uccidere anche me».  
È un sorriso comprensivo quello che il dottor Cowell gli rivolge, «sono felice che tu mi abbia detto i tuoi pensieri. Presumo, quindi, che l’idea dell’aborto non ti ha minimamente sfiorato».  
«No, anche se il mio, prima di cinque minuti fa, era solamente un dubbio, non mi ha mai sfiorato. Sono un uomo adulto, adesso, e devo affrontare la situazione intelligentemente».  
«Mi fa davvero, davvero piacere sentirti dire queste cose. Adesso vuoi il nome di un buon ginecologo? Potrei consigliartene alcuni».  
«Sì, certo, la ringrazio».

Harry torna a casa dal lavoro stremato. Entra, si pulisce le scarpe sullo zerbino, si leva il cappotto e poggia le chiavi della macchina sul mobile nell’ingresso. Di solito, quando si sentiva innamorato di Carola, le gridava di essere ritornato per poi raggiungerla e darle un bacio.  
Non dice nulla e non dà baci a nessuno ora. Carola non è in casa.  
Passa di fianco alla cucina e non sente il solito buon’odore di qualche piatto succulento, quelli che Carola cucinava per lui, e sospira appena realizza che il suo matrimonio non è più perfetto come lo era un tempo.  
È colpa sua, questo lo sa.  
Riesce a farsi una doccia veloce e a cambiarsi nel tempo record di sette minuti e, con ancora i capelli bagnati, digita un veloce messaggio a Louis e uno a Carola.  
“Amore, cosa ne dici se vengo da te tra poco? Mi manchi tanto! xx” è il primo, quello che manda a Louis, e “sono tornato a casa, tu dove sei? Comunque Louis mi ha chiesto se mangiamo una pizza insieme questa sera, è da un mese che non lo vedo e ci sto andando. Chiamami appena puoi” è quello che scrive a Carola. Ogni bugia è per Louis, si dice quando inizia a sentirsi in colpa, solamente per Louis.  
Passano alcuni minuti e nessuno dei due ha ancora risposto. Solo dieci minuti dopo Carola lo chiama e gli dice che è stra impegnata in ufficio e che, molto probabilmente, farà molto tardi.  
Louis non risponde al suo messaggio neanche un’ora dopo e per questo, chiavi in mano e stivaletti ai piedi, Harry esce di casa per andare da lui.

Porta in grembo il suo bambino da un mese ormai.  
Quella stessa mattina è stato dal dottor Walsh, uno dei ginecologi che il dottor Cowell gli ha consigliato, e ha fatto la sua prima ecografia. Non ha visto altro che una macchia bianca deforme insieme ad altri puntini neri e bianchi ma si è commosso e ha pianto, per in quella macchiolina c’era un cuore che batteva e batte ancora.  
Ha la stampa dell’ecografia in mano, adesso, raggomitolato sul divano con le lacrime agli occhi, e sorride come un bambino mentre l’accarezza. Ti amo già, non farò lo stesso errore.  
Sta pensando già alla prossima visita che si terrà tra un mese esatto quando il suo cellulare vibra e lo costringe a distogliere lo sguardo dall’ecografia. È Harry e gli chiede se possono passare la serata insieme, ci ha anche aggiunto un mi manchi tanto con tanto di x e Louis sente sprofondare il cuore perché è un mese che non si vedono e manca tanto anche lui. Però, cosa dovrebbe dirgli? Non ti ho voluto vedere per tutto questo tempo perché ero preoccupato di essere incinto? Non avevo la testa per pensare a scopare?  
Decide di non rispondere e lascia il telefono accanto a sé. Sa già che Harry sarà lì da lui molto presto.

E infatti. Appena qualcuno bussa alla porta del suo appartamento, Louis nasconde in fretta l’ecografia tra due libri della sua piccola libreria e va ad aprire correndo a piedi scalzi sulla moquette vecchia e macchiata di caffè e thè in vari punti.  
Harry ha un sorriso enorme e, di conseguenza, sorride anche a lui per poi ricevere uno dei suoi baci.  
Sente Harry sorridere ancora sulla sua bocca, mentre lo bacia, e riesce a chiudere la porta con un piede prima di allacciare le braccia al suo collo per rispondere completamente a quel bacio pieno di dolcezza.  
«Ciao» Harry sussurra sulle sue labbra facendolo rabbrividire.  
«Ciao» risponde rimanendo sulle punte dei piedi per poterlo baciare ancora. Solo baci, baci e baci. Si dimentica solamente per un attimo che in grembo porta il figlio di Harry e si lascia completamente soccombere da quelle labbra perfettissime che sembrano essere state fate solamente per combaciare con le sue.  
Ma poi il pensiero dell’ecografia gli arriva prepotente, il sunoo di quel battito rimbomba ancora nelle orecchie e quelle settimane che ha passato nel dubbio ricadono improvvisamente tutte sulle sue spalle.  
Si allontana da Harry con un’espressione diversa da quella che aveva prima, tanto diversa da far accigliare Harry, e senza dire una parola si avvicina con piccoli ma veloci passi al divano.  
«Cosa ti prende?» Harry gli chiede mentre lo raggiunge gli si siede affianco. Louis si lascia circondare dalle sue braccia forti e sospira alla fortissima sensazione di sentirsi protetto.  
«Nulla» bofonchia raggomitolandosi affianco ad Harry e appoggiandosi su di lui, il calore che emana è fantastico, «solamente un po’ stanco, tutto qui, sono state delle lunghe settimane».  
Harry gli bacia una tempia mentre scava con le mani calde sotto i suoi vestiti e «so io cosa ti serve» gli sussurra malizioso iniziando a lasciare subito dopo dei baci sul suo collo.  
Louis fa una smorfia, però, e si scansa. Non è che non vuole, è che non si sente nelle condizioni adatte per fare l’amore: è ancora troppo sconvolto ma allo stesso tempo euforico per aver visto suo figlio su quello schermo quella mattina e la sua mente è troppo occupata a pensare ai restanti otto mesi che gli aspettano per riuscire a fare l’amore con Harry in modo corretto.  
«Non mi va» dice allontanandolo con le mani anche se gli manca da matti andare a letto con lui e svegliarsi la mattina vicino al suo corpo nudo. Il suo migliore amico lo guarda confuso e si avvicina di nuovo per chiedere un altro bacio, che gli viene dato senza troppe suppliche, «perché?» gli chiede.  
Louis scuote la testa e sussulta appena le mani di Harry oltrepassano i suoi pantaloni, «davvero, non sto molto bene, non mi va» ripete.  
«Se me lo avessi detto non sarei venuto».  
Si sente gelare al suono di quelle parole, il suo corpo s’irrigidisce in un solo secondo e le mani di Harry gli sembrano improvvisamente di troppo. Non osa guardarlo mentre rimane in silenzio con il capo sul suo petto ma stringe il suo maglione in un pugno così stretto che le sue nocche sbiancano.  
«Ti rendi conto che mi hai appena detto che vieni qui solamente per scopare?» dice a mezza voce con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e il cuore in fondo allo stomaco.  
Sotto di lui sente chiaramente anche il corpo di Harry irrigidirsi e subito dopo le sue labbra sui capelli.  
«Scusami» è tutto ciò che Harry gli dice e Louis ha già le lacrime negli occhi perché si sono detti ti amo e ti amo non vuol dire solamente scopare qualche volta al mese. Ti amo significa stare insieme, proteggersi e costruire qualcosa grazie all’amore.  
«Scusami un cazzo» borbotta Louis lasciando andare il suo maglione e allontanandosi da lui per rintanarsi nell’altro angolo del divano. Non permette alle lacrime di uscire ma si richiude a mo’ di riccio rannicchiandosi su se stesso.  
Gli occhi di Harry sono languidi e dispiaciuti quando gli si avvicina di nuovo.  
«Non intendevo quello che hai pensato, lo sai» dice cercando i suoi occhi. E Louis no, non lo sa affatto.  
«Vaffanculo» sibila tra i denti voltandosi dall’altra parte per non guardarlo. Allora Harry si accuccia contro di lui e lo circonda nuovamente con le braccia, «mi riferivo al fatto che, se vuoi stare da solo e sei stanco, potevi avvertirmi e non sarei venuto».  
«Non voglio stare da solo» ribatte invece Louis girandosi nelle sue braccia per poterlo guardare in faccia e abbracciarlo stretto, «mi sei mancato anche tu ma non mi va di fare sesso. Capisci?».  
Harry ride tra i suoi capelli e «sì» fa accarezzandolo ovunque, «qualcosa mi dice che vuoi essere coccolato».  
Esattamente.

Essere incinti fa schifo. Okay, no, ma avere la nausea al mattino fa schifo, vomitare ogni giorno fa schifo e avere una bruttissima cera sette giorni su sette fa schifo.  
Louis tira lo sciacquone per la seconda volta quella mattina e si alza da terra con un po’ di fatica riuscendo ad arrivare fino al lavandino, dove si sciacqua il viso e si lava i denti. Si sente uno schifo.  
Proprio quel giorno sono sei settimane esatte dall’incidente, o meglio, da quando Harry non ha usato il preservativo e più o meno due settimane da quando quell’orribile nausea si presenta ogni mattina.  
Si trascina in camera con una mano sul ventre e l’altra tra i capelli e si domanda come cazzo farà a stare in piedi per le prossime tre ore al lavoro se sta così male. Di chiedere un altro giorno libero non se ne parla, ne ha già chiesti quattro nelle ultime tre settimane e non può permettersi di saltare un’altra volta, lo licenzieranno di questo passo. Anche se, dopotutto, sarà costretto lui stesso a dare le dimissioni tra qualche mese quando il suo corpo non sarà più adatto per essere fotografato con un solo indumento addosso.  
Le lenzuola sanno ancora di Harry quando si stende per stare lì solamente per pochi minuti. Affonda la faccia nel cuscino e si perde nei ricordi della notte passata, non riuscendo a trattenere un piccolo sorriso appena la voce di Harry si intrufola nelle sue orecchie. Gli ha detto ti amo così tante volte quella notte che Louis ci si è quasi abituato, ormai fa finta che la loro sia una relazione normale, senza matrimoni di mezzo o bambini. Louis ama Harry con tutto il cuore, le vene, il corpo.

Miguel si trova già lì quando Louis arriva con una buona mezz’ora di ritardo. Si scusa arrossendo sulle guance e va a spogliarsi velocemente, per poi indossare il primo paio di boxer della nuova linea di una marca che a stento riconosce.  
L’espressione che fa Lou, la truccatrice del reparto, gli fa pensare che deve essere davvero ridotto male e tutto il fondotinta che gli mette in faccia gli dà la conferma.  
Sorride a Miguel appena raggiunge il set: c’è un poltrona in pelle nera lì in mezzo e Louis ringrazia il Cielo perché è proprio quello che gli serve.  
«Allora, Louis, siediti appoggiando le gambe su un bracciolo e lascia la testa penzolante dall’altro lato» gli dice Miguel dandogli indicazioni ben precise. Louis annuisce e fa tutto ciò che gli è stato detto ignorando la nausea appena lascia andare la testa all’indietro, nel vuoto. Resiste per un po’, il tempo che Miguel faccia qualche scatto, e quando si rialza ha un capogiro improvviso che lo costringe ad accucciarsi sulla poltrona.  
«Tutto bene?» gli chiede Miguel.  
«Sì» mente prendendo due respiri profondi, «non preoccuparti, sono solamente stanco».  
Miguel è diventato un suo amico. Non sono più usciti per un appuntamento ma sono usciti come semplici amici, Louis lo trova carino, simpatico e divertente. Per non mentirgli, gli ha detto la verità riguardo ad Harry e alla loro strana relazione e Miguel l’ha presa piuttosto bene, accettando di essere solamente un suo amico.  
Qualche flash dopo, posizioni differenti e due paia di boxer diversi, Louis inizia a sentirsi veramente male: la testa gli gira, ha lo stomaco in subbuglio e una forte sensazione di nausea. Solo quando avverte un conato di vomito si decide che per quel giorno è sufficiente. Riesce ad arrivare al bagno dei camerini prima di vomitare tutta la colazione nel water. Louis spera finisca presto questo periodo, non ce la fa già più.  
«Louis, stai bene?».  
Louis sente le mani di Miguel appoggiarsi sulle sue spalle e annuisce, ancora con la testa rivolta verso il water e le mani sulle cosce, ma sa di essere ridicolo perché è evidente che non sta bene.  
«Rilassati, adesso finisce tutto» Miguel gli sussurra accarezzandogli la schiena con le mani grandi e calde. Louis è imbarazzo perché: uno, si trova mezzo nudo accovacciato sulla tazza del bagno con un colorito che potrebbe far invidia ad un fantasma e due, sta vomitando.  
Si riprende solamente qualche minuto dopo. Con l’aiuto di Miguel si sciacqua il viso sotto al lavandino e raggiunge di nuovo i camerini, dove si siede su una panca e lascia che il ragazzo lo circondi con la sua giacca blu per non fargli prendere freddo. Sembra che quella giacca profumi di Spagna anche se non sa esattamente di cosa la Spagna odori. Di mare, molto probabilmente.  
«Grazie» mormora con la testa chinata, ancora troppo imbarazzato per guardarlo in faccia.  
Miguel gli sorride e gli lascia qualche carezza sulla spalla, «vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa di caldo? Sei più pallido di un cadavere».  
Annuisce in silenzio e Miguel lo lascia da solo l’attimo dopo per poi ritornare qualche minuto più tardi con un bicchiere di plastica in mano e una brioche confezionata nell’altra.  
«Ti ho preso del latte caldo perché non so cosa preferisci e poi una brioche alla marmellata, spero vadano bene».  
«Sì, ti ringrazio» mormora con un sorriso.  
«Attento che scotta» gli raccomanda il ragazzo appena gli porge il bicchiere e come se non gli avesse detto niente, Louis fa tutto il contrario. Fa una smorfia appena il latte bollente entra contatto con la sua lingua e Miguel ridacchia, sedendoglisi affianco.  
«Allora, quanto hai bevuto ieri sera?» scherza iniziando ad aprire la brioche dalla confezione in plastica. Louis abbassa gli occhi a quelle parole e alza le spalle, «non ho bevuto» afferma sembrando più piccino del solito.  
«Ah, no? Avrai mangiato qualcosa di avariato sicuramente per stare così male».  
Louis scuote la testa e «no» fa portandosi le mani sul ventre che ancora non è evidente ma che contiene il suo piccolo bambino, «sono quasi al secondo mese di gravidanza» spiega. Alza gli occhi sul viso di Miguel con timore ma si sente molto più leggero ora che l’ha detto a qualcuno.  
Ha bisogno di sfogarsi e di parlarne con qualcuno che non sia né il dottor Cowell e né il dottor Walsh, si è sentito quasi in gabbia per settimane e ancora di più con Harry: ha troppa paura delle conseguenze per dirgli la verità.  
Ma Miguel non sembra essere sotto shock o molto sorpreso, anzi, il suo viso si rallegra e fa un sorriso enorme prima di abbracciarlo.  
«Congratulazioni!» esclama felicissimo dandogli due baci sulla guancia, «è una cosa stupenda, ti ci vedo troppo a fare il mammo» scherza.  
Louis fa un mezzo sorriso e «grazie» mormora arrossendo sulle guance «ma non è esattamente così facile, il mio ragazzo ancora non lo sa. Lui è sposato e io non volevo creare altri problemi ma è capitato e non so esattamente che fare».  
Il volto di Miguel si rattrista in un nano secondo anche perché gli occhi di Louis si sono riempiti di lacrime e la sua espressione trapela disperazione.  
«Ehi, ehi, calmati, troverai sicuramente una soluzione e il tuo ragazzo sarà sicuramente felicissimo di diventare padre, moglie o non moglie. Se ti ama ti rimarrà accanto».  
Louis alza un angolo della bocca e ci trova speranza e conforto negli occhi di Miguel, esattamente quello che gli serve. Un po’ timido si sporge e lo abbraccia, sentendo finalmente quella piccola fiamma dentro di sé che gli darà coraggio per dirlo ad Harry.  
Se lo ama gli rimarrà accanto.

«Rimarrò accanto a te» Harry afferma mentre sono nella doccia del bagno di Louis subito dopo la strana domanda che Louis gli ha posto.  
«Qualunque cosa accada?» rincara il ragazzo con gli occhi supplicanti continuando a massaggiargli la cute con le dita piccole e coperte di schiuma. Annuisce confuso e appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle, «qualunque cosa accada» gli fa eco con un sorrisino che fa sciogliere Louis sotto le sue stesse mani.  
Si baciano sotto al getto della doccia, ignorando l’acqua calda che va e viene a scatti e la schiuma dello shampoo che scivola dalle loro teste e percorre tutto il loro viso.  
«Che schifo» Louis borbotta appena sente il sapore strano dello shampoo in bocca e Harry ride divertito, trovando esilaranti tutte le moine che il suo ragazzo sta facendo per un po’ di schiuma nella bocca.  
«Vieni qui» gli dice mentre appoggia le mani sui suoi fianchi e se lo tira addosso. I loro petti si scontrano e Louis afferra le sue spalle e apre la bocca esponendo fuori la lingua, «che schifo» ripete rimanendo così fin quando Harry non fa finta di avvicinarsi al suo viso per mordergliela.  
«Stupido» lo schernisce dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla guancia destra per poi baciarlo a stampo un paio di volte sulle labbra. Harry lo ama sempre ma quando fa il bambino e si comporta in questo modo con lui lo ama di più. Vorrebbe prenderlo e riempirlo di baci, giocare con le sue guance e non smetterla di abbracciarlo forte.

Carola è di cattivo umore. Harry torna a casa alle nove di sera dopo aver trascorso tutto il pomeriggio con Louis e sbuffa appena vede sua moglie sbraitare al telefono contro un povero dipendente dell’azienda in cui lavora.  
«Ciao» sussurra piano per non disturbarla e con passo felpato si dirige in camera per spogliarsi. Subito dopo si dirige in cucina e non si meraviglia affatto quando nota che Carola non ha neanche iniziato a preparare la cena. Così si dà da fare.  
Prende alcune uova, le sbatte e fa alcune omelette da riempire con il prosciutto, poi condisce dell’insalata verde e apparecchia il tavolo per due persone. Carola sta ancora parlando al telefono.  
Fa capolino in soggiorno per controllare la situazione e, a quanto pare, sua moglie ne avrà per molto. Decide allora di prendere il suo cellulare e mandare qualche messaggino sdolcinato su Whatsapp a Louis e poi di fare una tappa in bagno.  
È mentre sta alzando la tavoletta del water che si accorge di una scatola rosa dall’aria sospetta nel cestino della pattumiera. La prede senza pensarci due volte e spalanca gli occhi appena si accorge che è la scatola di un test di gravidanza.  
Ci mette pochissimi secondi per raggiungere il salotto, strappare a Carola il telefono dalle mani e metterle sotto agli occhi la scatola.  
«Che significa?» chiede preoccupato prima che Carola faccia commenti sui suoi modi bruschi. Vede passare un lampo di agitazione negli occhi di Carola e poi subito dopo del sollievo.  
«Non sono incinta» spiega con leggerezza ritornando ad armeggiare con il telefono, «falso allarme».  
«Grazie al Cielo».  
«Scusami? Non vuoi figli da me?».  
Harry guarda con terrore sua moglie e alza le spalle ingenuamente, «nel senso che non voglio dei figli adesso» spiega con calma sedendosi affianco a lei per accarezzarle i capelli, «comunque la cena è pronta».  
Tra le dita, però, sente ancora la morbidezza dei capelli di Louis.

Tre mesi e la sua piccola pancia incomincia a vedersi sia di profilo che frontalmente. Non è molto evidente, è quasi normale dopo tutto, ma Louis la vede e non può nascondere un sorrisino quando si trova davanti allo specchio per ammirarsi: si mette di profilo e si nota che la sua pancia è curva verso il basso, è come avere la pancetta dopo aver bevuto litri di birra in un solo giorno. Ancora un po’ e sarà più evidente, più pronunciata. Ancora un po’ e sarà costretto a dire la verità a tutti perché ovviamente non potrà più mentire.  
Le sue ecografie si trovano ancora tra un libro di Nicholas Sparks e uno di Harry Potter e Louis le guarda ogni sera prima di andare a dormire, le bacia e da la buonanotte al suo piccolo bambino che adesso è cresciuto e non è più solamente una piccola macchia bianca. Adesso riesce a distinguere sia la testa che il piccolo corpicino, anche i piedini e le manine.  
«Sarai un fotomodello proprio come papà» esclama accarezzandosi il piccolo ventre e sorride tra sé e sé, è la prima volta che parla in questo modo al suo bambino.  
Non vede l’ora di averlo tra le sue braccia tra sei mesi.

Harry arriva puntuale come un orologio svizzero quella sera, una borsa in mano e due pizze sull’altra. Carola è via per il weekend per impegni di lavoro e Harry si è autoinvitato a casa sua per rimanere insieme ora che ne hanno la possibilità.  
Cenano sul divano di fonte al televisore guardando “The X Factor”, l’uno accoccolato contro l’altro, e si scambiano di tanto in tanto dei baci che fanno venire la pelle d’oca a Louis. Oltre alla pelle d’oca Louis si sente anche super eccitato, così eccitato che è costretto a farsi fare una sega da Harry nel bel mezzo del pezzo di un concorrente e viene nello stesso momento in cui il cantante sta facendo un acuto. Riposa contro la spalla di Harry subito dopo e non si è mai sentito così soddisfatto.  
Il dottor Walsh gliel’ha detto che uno degli effetti collaterali è la continua e presente eccitazione ma se poi c’è Harry a fargli una sega Louis non lo chiamerebbe esattamente un effetto collaterale. Anzi.  
Quella stessa notte si siede sul cazzo di Harry e inizia a dondolarsi e a rimbalzare fin quando non fa venire entrambi con dei sonori gemiti. Harry a notte fonda gli dice che è stato fantastico e che lo ha fatto godere come mai ha fatto prima e per questo Louis si addormenta con un sorriso sul volto.

Se Harry abitasse con lui, Louis potrebbe avere tutte quelle piccole cose che gli fanno battere il cuore ogni giorno e non solo in qualche rara occasione.  
Sorride come un bambino appena Harry entra in camera con un vassoio tra le mani ed è felice che le nausee mattutine siano quasi finite per altrimenti starebbe già in bagno a rimettere tutta l’anima.  
«Buongiorno amore mio» fa Harry appoggiando il vassoio sulle sue ginocchia, «dormito bene?».  
Louis annuisce appena in tempo prima che Harry lo baci sulla bocca e lasci scivolare le sue mano dalle spalle in giù, facendolo rabbrividire.  
«Mi fa piacere» sussurra subito dopo sulle sue labbra, «sei proprio bello oggi».  
Con le guance rosse, Louis fa un mezzo sorriso e «scemo» borbotta agganciando un croissant dal vassoio per farlo mordere ad Harry. La parte iniziale non gli è mai piaciuta, preferisce quella centrale piena piena di cioccolato. «Grazie» fa subito dopo pregustando di già la Nutella che straripa dal croissant.  
Harry gli si siede affianco e se lo avvicina per un fianco, prende la sua brioche e sorride guardando il suo ragazzo sporcarsi i contorni delle labbra con la cioccolata. Louis sbuffa perché il ripieno ha deciso di straripare da tutti le parti e non sa esattamente dove leccare per non sporcarsi, in più Harry sta ridendo di lui questo lo imbarazza.  
«Sei un bambino» lo schernisce Harry baciandogli una tempia, «il mio piccolo bambino».  
«Non prendermi in giro» si lamenta prima di dare un morso al croissant, «sono buonissimi comunque» aggiunge con la bocca piena ignorando la risata divertita di Harry dentro il suo orecchio.  
Finiscono di mangiare in silenzio e decidono subito dopo di rimanere ancora a letto per un’altra oretta, è sabato e nessuno dei due deve lavorare, in più Carola è via e perciò hanno tutto il giorno per restare vicini e non fare nulla. Devono solamente godersi quelle ore di intimità e romanticismo e non pensare affatto ai problemi al di fuori della bolla d’amore in cui sono incappati.  
«Amore» fa Harry ad un certo punto della mattinata quando sono stesi uno affianco all’altro sul letto per scambiarsi baci dolcissimi, «io non voglio assolutamente offenderti, ma non avrai preso qualche chilo di troppo ultimamente?».  
«Che cosa?».  
Louis si acciglia non capendo in un primo momento di cosa diavolo stia parlando il suo ragazzo ma solamente dopo alcuni secondi riesce a collegare, anche perché Harry sta guardando il suo ventre nudo.  
«Ripeto, non voglio offenderti, ma qui..» inizia per poi andare ad accarezzare la piccola sporgenza «qui la tua pancia è più grande rispetto al mese scorso» dice giocando subito dopo con il suo ombelico.  
Louis lo guarda in cagnesco anche se sa perfettamente che il suo cuore sta battendo forte per la paura di essere scoperto, «alla faccia del non voler offendermi».  
Allora Harry sorride sotto i baffi e si allunga per baciarlo sulle labbra, «Louis, è solamente un’osservazione» fa con un sorriso.  
«Beh, se quello che vedi non ti piace puoi semplicemente andare dalla tua bellissima e magrissima moglie» controbatte allora l’altro fingendosi offesa ma Louis sa perfettamente che la sua pancia è più grande adesso e che Harry sta dicendo la verità.  
«Non ho detto che non mi piace, Lou» sbuffa Harry appoggiando la fronte alla sua «anzi, vorrei mangiarla e riempirla di morsi» aggiunge. Louis non fa in tempo a rispondere che Harry è già con la faccia incollata al suo ventre, deciso a baciarglielo e morderlo con i denti. Trattiene a stento un verso di paura.  
«Non farlo!» esclama infilando le mani tra i capelli di Harry per tirarlo via, «non-».  
«Perché?» lo interrompe Harry accigliato.  
Così Louis prende un respiro profondo, gli accarezza i ricci e «solo baci» sospira senza dare altre spiegazioni, allargando le gambe per mettere ad Harry di infilarsi in mezzo.  
«Come vuoi» è la risposta del ragazzo prima di lasciare una scia di baci per tutta la lunghezza della sua pancia.

Qualcosa non va. Harry lo sente nell’aria che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che non quadra.  
È iniziato tutto verso l’ultimo giorno del weekend che ha passato insieme a Louis: è stato perfetto come sospettava e strapieno di dolcezza e amore, proprio quello che gli serviva per iniziare una nuova settimana in tranquillità. Solo che il cellulare di Louis la domenica non ha smesso di vibrare per alcune ore, distraendolo dal film che stavano guardando insieme.  
Quella stessa sera è ritornato con consapevolezza che Louis stava mandando dei messaggi a quel Miguel.  
Ora, a notte fonda, Harry si trova nel bagno di casa sua, chiuso a chiave. Carola si trova nella loro camera da letto e sta dormendo. Si sta mordendo le labbra e, da più di un quarto d’ora, si sta ponendo il problema se chiamare o meno Louis.  
Non è riuscito a chiudere occhio perché il pensiero di Louis che manda messaggi a Miguel lo tormenta, non lo sopporta. Louis è suo, solamente suo, ed è geloso di lui.  
«Mi stai tradendo?» lo aggredisce appena risponde alla telefonata senza neanche dargli il tempo di rispondere.  
C’è silenzio per qualche secondo dall’altra parte ma dopo sente il suono delle lenzuola frusciare e poi uno sbuffo da parte di Louis.  
«Sono le 3 di notte, che diavolo ti prende?».  
«Mi stai tradendo?» ripete con decisione «lo so che Miguel ti stava mandando dei messaggi oggi».  
«Harry» fa Louis con la voce estremamente impastata «io e Miguel siamo semplicemente amici, non c’è bisogno di allarmarti. Lo sai che amo solo te e che non farei mai una cosa simile».  
Harry non si stupisce quando al suo cuore manca un battito, «non voglio che ti porti via da me» sussurra a bassa voce per non rischiare di svegliare Carola.  
«Nessuno mi porterà via da te» Louis ripete «ora posso dormire? Domani devo svegliarmi presto».  
«Certo, scusami. Ti amo».  
«Ti amo anch’io, buonanotte».  
«Buonanotte amore mio».

Al lavoro qualcuno sta già iniziando a parlare. Louis sa che il suo pancino di ormai quattordici settimane è più evidente e che il suo corpo non è più adatto per posare quasi nudo. Non si stupisce affatto quando gli fanno indossare un pigiama e gli dicono “oggi coperto” sotto lo sguardo severo di Paul, il dirigente dell’agenzia.  
Miguel, come al solito, lo mette a suo agio e gli dice cosa fare, come mettersi e quale parte del corpo mettere in evidenza per uno scatto migliore.  
«Avranno un po’ da fare con Photoshop» gli dice ad un certo punto quando Louis si trova di profilo, «così è davvero visibile».  
Posa per quattro pigiami quel giorno, e aspetta con ansia per tutto il tempo quel momento in cui Miguel gli dirà che potrà andare a cambiarsi. Quando succede la sua schiena sospira felice.  
Sta per salutare tutti e uscire per andare a casa quando Paul lo chiama per parlare in privato nel suo ufficio. Louis sa cosa sta per accadere.  
Si siede con fare timido su una poltroncina rossa posta di fronte alla scrivania dell’uomo e si morde le labbra appena Paul lo guarda severo.  
«Allora, Louis» inizia congiungendo le mani sulla scrivania, «mi devi informare di qualcosa?».  
Louis sospira sconsolato e annuisce, «penso che sia piuttosto evidente» risponde proteggendo la sua pancia con le braccia, «mi dispiace».  
Paul continua a guardarlo con quegli occhi che non lasciano trapelare nulla e «avevo già qualche sospetto» dice aprendo un fascicolo, «e penso che tu capisca il perché non posso più farti fare atri servizi fotografici. Il tuo fisico adesso non corrisponde più alle qualità che avevi qualche mese fa».  
«Sì, signore» dice con la voce davvero lieve, «posso solamente finire per questo mese? Darò le dimissioni appena si concluderà. Ho davvero bisogno della paga di questo mese, per favore».  
«Va bene» soffia il dirigente dando un’altra occhiata al fascicolo, «ma solamente vestaglie».  
È sempre meglio di niente e Louis è così grato per questo, «grazie mille» dice con un sorriso alzandosi per andare via ma Paul lo ferma un’altra volta, costringendolo a rimanere sotto lo stipite della porta.  
«Auguri per il bimbo» dice con l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto, «o bimba» aggiunge.  
«Grazie» ripete sorridendogli per un’ultima volta prima di andare via.  
Prende l’autobus per tornare a casa. Se ci riesce, prende sempre i posti alle prime file perché quelli alle ultime sono sempre occupati dai ragazzini con le canne rollate e nascoste dentro la giacca o da qualche extracomunitario. Louis non li disprezza affatto però preferisce sedersi con i vecchietti e fare due chiacchiere con loro piuttosto che stare in silenzio circondato da persone che non parlano la sua stessa lingua o che, comunque, non hanno nulla di interessante da raccontare.  
Quel giorno però, nessun vecchietto o vecchietta sembra avere la faccia di chi vuole fare conversazione e perciò è costretto a tenere la lingua in bocca e a guardare le strade trafficate di Londra dal vetro macchiato da lunghi giorni di pioggia e polvere.  
La sua testa viene immersa immediatamente dalle immagini di Harry, dall’ecografie del suo bambino e da quel tasto dolente che è il lavoro che presto dovrà lasciare. Non sa come farà quando non avrà più risparmi in mano, quando tutti i soldi che ha cercato di risparmiare negli ultimi mesi andranno via in visite mediche, affitto e cibo per mantenersi. Deve anche comprare le cose necessarie per la vita di un bambino e sa perfettamente che ci vogliono un sacco di soldi.  
Dovrà parlare con Harry, prima o poi, dovrà dirgli in che situazione si trova e che avrà bisogno del suo aiuto per mantenere il loro bambino. Non sa se Harry accetterà di aiutarlo, non sa neanche se il suo ragazzo accetterà questa vita che sta nascendo dentro di sé, ma è fiducioso e sta aspettando solamente il momento giusto per dirglielo. Non ha a disposizione ancora molto tempo, però, perché la sua pancia cresce e non potrà usare per sempre la scusa di aver preso qualche chilo in più ultimamente.  
Sospira rassegnato appena si accorge che mancano solamente tre fermate alla sua e inizia ad alzarsi in piedi cedendo il posto ad un’anziana signora dai lineamenti asiatici.  
La palazzina in cui vive è distante duecento metri dalla fermata. Louis li percorre velocemente in pochi minuti e in men che non si dica sta già tirando fuori dalla tasca della sua giacca le chiavi del suo appartamento.  
Prende la posta dalla sua cassetta privata sapendo già che sono tutte tasse e bollette da pagare, saluta Niall e Zayn, i suoi vicini di casa, mentre sono intenti a portare dentro casa la spesa e li aiuta con una busta, poi sorride ad entrambi e si dirige verso la porta del suo piccolo bilocale.  
Si aspetta di non trovarci nessuno, come al solito, e invece, quando entra, vede Harry seduto sul divano.  
«Ciao» mormora confuso mentre chiude la porta, Harry deve aver usato le chiavi che gli ha dato in caso di emergenza, «che ci fai qui?».  
Solamente quando Harry alza gli occhi su di sé si accorge che tra le mani ha le sue ecografie, le stesse che ha dimenticato di mettere a posto la sera prima. Si sente impallidire e il modo in cui Harry lo sta guardando lo intimidisce. C’è rabbia nei suoi occhi, in quel verde c’è qualcosa che non ha mai visto.  
«Cazzo» sibila non riuscendo a fare un altro centimetro di più. E se prima era fiducioso adesso trema dalla paura.

«Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?» gli domanda con la voce apparentemente calma.  
Di calmo, invece, Harry non ha niente. Il suo corpo sta ardendo di rabbia e delusione, non sa per quanto ancora riuscirà a mantenere il controllo ma, una volta perduto, non sarà più responsabile delle sue azioni. Potrebbe fargli di tutto ora come ora per quanto è arrabbiato con lui.  
«Presto» mormora Louis a bassa voce e Harry lo sente che gli si è formato un groppo in gola e sa che presto si metterà a piangere come una ragazzina.  
Sorride amaramente e abbassa gli occhi perché gli fa talmente schifo in quel momento che non ha neanche più la forza per guardarlo mentre si sgretola pezzo dopo pezzo, «avresti dovuto dirmelo subito, Louis» ribatte prendendo ancora una volta una di quelle ecografie, l’ultima che Louis ha fatto da quanto può vedere. C’è quello che dovrebbe essere suo figlio raffigurato in quelle stampe e Harry non sente nulla di bello, né gioia, né felicità, ma solamente tanta tanta rabbia.  
«Non te l’ho detto perché non volevo crearti altri problemi con Carola» risponde deciso Louis, «volevo dirtelo con calma».  
Harry ride, prima piano e poi sempre più forte, e «che cosa?» fa alzando nuovamente gli occhi su di lui «pensi che non mi sarei arrabbiato se me lo avessi detto con calma? Cazzo, Louis, questa cosa è un problema più grosso di te e devi risolverlo in fretta, mi hai capito? È solamente un grandissimo errore» aggiunge alzando la voce e alzandosi in piedi per andargli in contro. Louis fa qualche passo indietro e Harry lo vede deglutire con le lacrime ammassate verso gli angoli degli occhi. Non gli fa pena.  
«Non è solamente colpa mia» dice con la voce spezzata e gli occhi che lo fissano con astio, «lo abbiamo fatto insieme» continua, questa volta più deciso.  
Harry ride di nuovo con amarezza passandosi una mano tra i capelli ma subito dopo, in un batter d’occhio, si trova su di lui con le mani agganciate al colletto del suo maglione. Lo preme forte contro la porta d’ingresso e quasi non lo lascia respirare. Louis strabuzza gli occhi e lo guarda incredulo ma allo stesso tempo implorante.  
«Tu avresti dovuto avvertirmi che il tuo corpo è in grado avere dei figli» gli sibila contro la bocca, «non mi hai mai detto niente».  
Louis sussulta e appoggia le mani sui suoi polsi per fargli allentare la presa, cosa che Harry non fa. Passano alcuni secondi, più lunghi di interi anni, e in questi, sulle guance accaldate di Louis scivolano le prime lacrime grosse e pesanti. Harry, però, non s’impietosisce.  
«Hai rovinato tutto» sono le sue ultime parole prima di spingere con violenza Louis verso il lato sinistro per poter aprire la porta e scappare via da quel grosso problema. Da lui. Da tutto.

Louis non ci crede. Scivola a terra con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa, le mani proprio dove quelle Harry erano appoggiate pochi attimi prima. Guarda in un punto preciso della stanza senza vederlo realmente, tutto quello che circola nella sua testa sono le parole di Harry, così graffianti e orribili che gli hanno fatto male al cuore, come se fossero state mille lame a lacerarglielo.  
Non è così che doveva andare. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo lui stesso con calma e usando le parole giuste e poi gli avrebbe chiesto se gli sarebbe piaciuto intraprendere quella vita con lui.  
La risposta è ovviamente un no e Louis non può crederci. Se ti ama ti rimarrà accanto. Si sono detti ti amo mesi prima e Harry gliel’ha detto anche il giorno precedente, evidentemente mentiva. Adesso è sicuro che Harry lo ha usato per tutto quell’anno solamente per scopare.  
Non dorme quella notte perché i suoi occhi sono impegnati a versare chilometri di lacrime, sente il petto dolergli così tanto che fa fatica a respirare ma si tiene il ventre con le braccia perché lui, lui gli rimarrà accanto.

Harry prende a calci il divano appena arriva a casa sua. Sente gli occhi inumidirsi per la frustrazione e si passa le mani tra i capelli, devastato da tutte le cose che sono successe in così poco tempo.  
Dal divano prende un cuscino e lo riempie di pugni per scaricare tutta quella rabbia che gli si è accumulata nel corpo. Si sente stupido perché avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima che Louis è incinto di suo figlio e invece ha fatto l’ingenuo come sempre, facendosi prendere per il culo per tutti questi mesi.  
Appena Carola arriva a casa gli chiede cos’ha e perché sta piangendo ma Harry, istintivo, la prende per i fianchi e la fa cadere a peso morto sul divano. Nella confusione non si accorge delle suppliche di sua moglie perché le sue orecchie sono piene della voce di Louis, dei suoi piccoli mormorii e dei sussulti di paura che ha fatto quel pomeriggio ogni volta che stretto un po’ di più le mani contro il suo collo.  
Fa sesso con lei come farebbe con una prostituta e esce dal suo corpo prima di venire. La vede restare ferma sul divano con un braccio sugli occhi e le labbra fra i denti e non sente per l’ennesima volta nulla, non gli importa nulla di lei.  
Lascia la stanza in silenzio e si chiude in bagno dove piange tutte le sue lacrime. Si ripromette che è la prima e l’ultima volta che piange per lui.  
Carola, per quella notte e il giorno successivo, non gli rivolge una sola parola.

III.

«Puoi rivestirti, Louis» gli dice con un sorriso il dottor Walsh appena mette a posto l’apparecchiatura che gli è servita per fare l’ecografia.  
Louis annuisce e subito dopo si asciuga le lacrime che involontariamente gli sono cadute dagli occhi quando ha visto suo figlio succhiarsi il pollice. Non è stato il gesto in sé a farlo piangere ma le parole di Harry che ancora rimbombano nella sua testa: è solamente un grandissimo errore. Come può definirlo tale se il suo bambino è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto?  
Si riveste sotto lo sguardo preoccupato del dottore e subito dopo, con gli occhi bassi, si dirige verso la scrivania posta su un lato della stanza. Si siede in silenzio e aspetta che il dottor Walsh finisca di scrivere alcune carte e di aggiornare la sua cartella clinica, «Louis» fa ad un certo punto alzando gli occhi per guardarlo negli occhi, «cosa ti è successo? Non hai una bellissima cerca e sei dimagrito di due chili rispetto allo scorso mese».  
«Non ho molta fame ultimamente e sono molto stanco» spiega con fare apatico e gli occhi vuoti.  
Allora il dottore sbuffa e si sporge per guardare meglio il suo viso smunto, «Louis, essere sotto stress non fa bene alla tua saluta e neanche a quella del bambino» dice con tono preoccupato e quasi di rimprovero.  
Louis annuisce consapevole che il dottor Walsh ha ragione, «farò del mio meglio» mormora abbottonandosi la giacca.  
«Devi farti aiutare da qualcuno in questi mesi, non puoi fare tutto da solo».  
«I miei genitori abitano a Doncaster e non saprei a chi chiedere aiuto se devo essere sincero» risponde.  
«…il tuo compagno?».  
Come un pezzo di carta il suo core si stropiccia e si strappa da solo, sapendo che ormai non può neanche più contare su di lui. «Mi ha abbandonato» dice piano con voce strozzata imponendosi di non piangere.  
Ha già fatto troppe figure davanti al dottor Walsh, lo ha già visto piangere milioni di volte e non ha voglia di dimostrargli che può essere ancora più patetico di quanto lo è già.  
Il dottore mette su un’espressione dispiaciuta e, senza rispondere, gli porge la cartella clinica.  
«Dentro ci ho messo tutte le indicazioni che devi seguire per il bene del bambino, ci sono i medicinali e gli esami che dovrai fare» gli dice, «e prenditi alcuni giorni di relax, Louis».

I giorni di relax Louis non li ha visti neanche con il binocolo. Tra gli ultimi giorni al lavoro, le visite mediche, le analisi e gli appuntamenti quotidiani al supermercato non è riuscito a riposarsi neanche un giorno, è sempre stato in movimento per un motivo o per l’altro.  
Harry, purtroppo, non si è degnato di mandargli un solo messaggio, neanche uno piccolino per chiedergli se sta bene o per dirgli che è tutto finito tra loro due. Non che se lo aspettasse, sinceramente, ma ogni mattina prima di andare al lavoro ha controllato sempre il suo cellulare con un po’ di speranza.  
Piove appena esce dall’agenzia in cui lavora e Louis, ovviamente, non ha un ombrello. Non è la semplice pioggerellina degli ultimi giorni ma un acquazzone vero e proprio, con tanto di tuoni e lampi.  
Sta pensando a quanto si bagnerà per raggiungere la fermata dell’autobus e al raffreddore che gli verrà quando, improvvisamente, qualcosa di nero lo copre e evita alle goccioline d’acqua di cadere su sul corpo.  
«Hai bisogno di un passaggio?».  
Sorride appena si accorge che è Miguel e si volta per guardarlo, «ti odio quando sei sempre così gentile con me» dice con uno sbuffo ma in realtà sta ridendo, contagiando anche il ragazzo che appoggia un braccio sulle sue spalle e se lo tira addosso.  
«A me fa piacere» dice Miguel sorridendogli gentilmente. «Allora, dove vuoi che ti porti?».  
«Dovrei fare un salto in farmacia» Louis risponde guardando il viso di Miguel con la coda dell’occhio, «se non ti dispiace».  
«Certo che no».  
L’auto di Miguel è un SUV. È enorme e disordinata, ci sono un sacco di Memory Card nei porta oggetti, alcuni rullini, due macchine fotografiche adagiate sui sedili posteriori e un sacco di fogli scarabocchiati.  
«Scusa il disordine» Miguel sussurra con un filino di imbarazzo nella voce e Louis ride divertito mettendosi la cintura.  
Arrivano in farmacia dopo un quarto d’ora e Louis arrossisce appena Miguel gli prende la mano per correre insieme verso l’entrata per non prendere troppa acqua. Lo ringrazia una volta dentro e, ancora rosso in volto, si dirige verso la farmacista dietro al bancone.  
Gli sembra ridicolo spendere cinquanta sterline solamente per le vitamine e alcuni farmaci che gli ha prescritto il dottor Walsh, sono i soldi che guadagna lavorando per due giorni e vederli sparire così dalle sue mani è un duro colpo.  
Subito dopo aver pagato raggiunge Miguel, che intanto si è fermato davanti al reparto dedicato ai bambini.  
«Cosa guardi?» gli chiede dolcemente osservando la confezione che tiene in mano. Miguel si volta verso e «questo» gli dice con un sorriso enorme.  
Dentro la confezione c’è un piccolo ciuccio bianco con un orsacchiotto disegnato sulla parte in plastica. È davvero dolcissimo e Louis s’intenerisce pensando al suo bambino con quel piccolo affare tra le labbra.  
«È bellissimo» dice con un sorriso ma gli basta buttare un occhio sul prezzo per fargli attorcigliare lo stomaco e fargli cambiare idea, «ma… ma è ancora troppo presto per pensare a queste cose» aggiunge mentendo spudoratamente. In tasca ha solamente dieci sterline gli servono per comprare qualcosa di già pronto al supermercato, altrimenti non cenerà questa sera. In più tra soli due giorni riceverà la sua ultima paga e poi dovrà darsi da fare per trovare un altro lavoro e cercare di pagare l’affitto e le bollette che sta cercando di rimandare il più possibile.  
«Non è vero» ribatte Miguel confuso, «riesco già a vedere dalla tua pancia i suoi occhioni dolci mentre ti prega di comprarglielo» aggiunge. Lo scherzo non fa ridere Louis, anzi, lo rattrista sempre di più.  
«Davvero, non posso» mormora prima i girare i tacchi per dirigersi verso l’uscita della farmacia. È sicuro che Miguel lo stia seguendo ma quando arriva di fronte alle porte scorrevoli e si accorge che non è accanto a lui si rende conto di aver sbagliato. Strabuzza gli occhi appena lo vede davanti alla cassa mentre paga il ciuccio e «Miguel!» esclama mentre quello sta salutando la farmacista e sta ritornando da lui.  
«Cosa ti passa per la testa?» gli chiede stizzito.  
Miguel alza le spalle con indifferenza e gli sorride, «è solamente un piccolo regalo» gli dice prendendogli una mano per appendergli sulle dita la busta.  
«Ma non dovevi» ribatte ma non fa in tempo ad aggiungere altro perché Miguel lo circonda con un braccio e gli posa la mano sulla bocca impedendogli così di dire altro.  
«Mi ringrazierai dopo, tranquillo» fa mentre lo spinge fuori dalla farmacia per ricominciare a correre e raggiungere velocemente l’auto.

Louis fa un altro grosso respiro mentre si trova davanti allo specchio della sua camera e, con tutta la forza che ha in corpo, cerca di abbottonarsi un paio di jeans. Sembra esserci riuscito ma solo dopo qualche secondo il bottone salta di nuovo dall’asola e porta Louis per l’ennesima volta al punto di partenza.  
Alla faccia dell’essere dimagrito, il suo culo sembra aver preso dieci chili in un solo giorno e non ci sta più nei suoi jeans preferiti. Sbuffa frustrato e se li sfila optando per un semplice paio di tuta vecchi, che sono molto più comodi e larghi per il suo fondoschiena.  
Per quanto odi il suo culo in questo momento, però, Louis adora la sua pancia. Il suo bimbo, o bimba, si trova lì dentro da diciotto settimane e sta crescendo a vista d’occhio, sano e forte.  
Ha fatto la sua ultima visita proprio ieri e, con sollievo, il dottor Walsh gli ha detto che ha recuperato quei due chili persi e che ne ha preso anche tre in più. Restare a cena da Miguel tre giorni su sette ha anche i suoi lati negativi, d’altronde, ma Louis non riesce più a rinunciare alle pietanze spagnole che il ragazzo cucina e gli fa assaggiare.  
Nella prossima visita che farà, molto probabilmente con un po’ di fortuna, riusciranno a sapere il sesso del bambino. Louis non ha una preferenza, lo amerà ugualmente in entrambi i casi, ma è davvero eccitato all’idea che presto potrà chiamarlo solamente “il mio bambino” o “la mia bambina”. Non vede l’ora.  
Sussulta e riemerge dal mondo dei sogni appena qualcuno bussa sulla porta d’ingresso del suo appartamento e, con uno sbuffo, s’infila una maglietta che evidenzia moltissimo la sua pancia perché stretta e percorre il suo bilocale a piedi nudi per andare ad aprire.  
Si aspetta chiunque dall’altro lato della porta. Tutti ma non Harry.  
Si fissando l’un l’altro in silenzio per qualche secondo: Harry è lì, con i capelli sporchi di qualche giorno, un giubbotto di camoscio color caramello e due profonde occhiaie viola sotto agli occhi.  
Senza dire niente Louis si sposta e lo lascia entrare in casa per poi chiudere la porta alle sue spalle, sente il cuore battere così forte che non fa caso allo sguardo di Harry puntato sul suo stomaco o al freddo che sta sentendo. Forse Harry è lì per perdonarlo, per dirgli che gli rimarrà accanto e per scusarsi. Deve essere così.  
«Puoi sederti» gli dice puntando il divano alle sua spalle e Harry annuisce seguendo il suo consiglio. Louis, prima di raggiugerlo, prende due grossi respiri e poi si infila una di quelle giacche in flanella che usa solamente in casa: è calda e larga, si sente protetto ma estremamente vulnerabile. Si siede sulla poltrona posta di fronte al divano e aspetta che Harry parli.  
«Quanti.. quanti mesi..?» borbotta Harry appena qualche secondo dopo nell’imbarazzo totale.  
«Cinque» risponde conciso Louis, guardandolo dritto negli occhi senza vergognarsi, «diciotto settimane, in realtà».  
Harry annuisce, apatico, e rimane qualche secondo in silenzio puntando gli occhi sulle sue ginocchia. «Mi sono informato» inizia subito dopo ricambiando lo sguardo, «in Inghilterra si può abortire fino alla ventiduesima settimana, con un parto indotto».  
Louis sente il cuore capitolare, cadere dal quindicesimo piano di un palazzo per poi schiantarsi e frantumarsi a terra. Dio, Harry non è lì per scusarsi e per dirgli che cresceranno il loro bambino insieme a tutti costi e che lo ama immensamente, è lì perché vuole uccidere la creaturina che porta in grembo. Si sente così stupido per essersi permesso di sperare in qualcosa, si è solamente illuso.  
«Scusami?» chiede con un tono di voce che non gli sembra il suo e sente l’aria mancargli sotto quegli occhi verdi scrutatori che vagano silenziosi sulla su figura e si soffermano più volte sul suo ventre coperto dalla giacca.  
«Devi abortire, Louis, per il tuo bene, per il mio e quello del mio matrimonio. E anche per quello del… del bambino che sta crescendo dentro di te. Come pensi di mantenerlo da solo se a stento riesci a mantenere te stesso?». Harry è serio mentre parla, non sta scherzando, e Louis si fa schifo perché ama quest’uomo e non può credere a ciò che stanno sentendo le sue orecchie.  
«Ma chi ti credi di essere?» gli domanda assottigliando gli occhi, «sei sparito per un mese e non ti sei degnato di mandarmi neanche un misero messaggio. Nulla. E ora vieni qui, da me, pretendo che io abortisca?» continua sempre più incredulo.  
Harry scuote la testa con fare nervoso e si passa le mani tra i capelli prima di farle scendere verso il collo e la nuca, «io allora non sono il padre di tuo figlio se non rinunci a lui» dice più serio di prima.  
Il corpo di Louis trema per il ribrezzo. «Bene, la porta è quella» sussurra, duro come una pietra, indicando con il capo la porta d’ingresso del suo appartamento per rafforzare il concetto. Non si lascerà scalfire né comandare e non prenderà decisioni altrui. Ama il suo bambino, ha imparato a farlo piano piano e con pazienza e preferisce perdere Harry piuttosto che il bambino se questi sono i patti.  
Con uno sbuffo Harry si alza in piedi, si sistema i pantaloni e gli punta addosso uno sguardo triste, deluso, «fa finta che io non esista più nella tua vita» dice e Louis nota i pugni chiusi stretti lungo i suoi fianchi, «inventati un nuovo padre per lui. Che so, uno con cui hai scopato in discoteca, io non ne voglio avere a che fare-».  
«Esci da casa mia» lo interrompe Louis in un sussurro e indicando con un dito quella stramaledetta porta. Non osa guardarlo in volto e volta la testa dal lato opposto per non guardarlo uscire definitivamente dalla sua vita.  
Appena sente la serratura scattare e poi il tonfo della porta sbattuta scoppia a piangere e si rannicchia su se stesso, tremando come una foglia rimasta attaccata al ramo solamene per un pelo. Appoggia le mani minute sul suo ventre e lo accarezza piano mentre da suoi occhi sgorgano fiumi di lacrime, «ti amo» dice rivolgendosi al suo bambino con la voce rotta dal pianto, «io ti farò stare bene, non ti lascerò» continua singhiozzando e «non piangere» mormora ma non sa se lo sta dicendo al bambino o a lui stesso.

Harry esce dal palazzo in cui vive Louis con la gola secca e le lacrime depositate agli angoli degli occhi. Stinge così forte i pugni che riesce a sentire distintamente le parti in cui le sue unghie stanno lacerando la pelle dei suoi palmi e poi quella delle nocche stendersi al massimo fino a sbiancare.  
La rabbia inizia a montare nel suo petto e ringhia mentre attraversa la strada per raggiungere la sua auto. Non riesce a capacitarsi che ha appena perso Louis, il suo migliore amico, e che con lui ha perso anche suo figlio. Forse non dovrebbe più chiamarlo “figlio” così come non dovrebbe più chiamare Louis “migliore amico” e neanche “amante”. Estraneo è l’unica parola che gli viene in mente.  
Ma, nonostante tutto, appena chiude la portella della sua auto non fa altro che piangere e sbattere i pugni sul volante sentendosi sul bordo di un dirupo, pronto a cadere.

Milleottocento sterline sono tuti i soldi che è riuscito a risparmiare da quando ha saputo di essere incinto. Con questi deve pagare le ultime bollette non pagate e quelle che gli sono scadute mesi prima, l’affitto arretrato di tre mesi e le spese quotidiane che deve affrontare per mettere un po’ di pane sotto i denti. Deve iniziare anche a compare il necessario per il bambino perché, da come ha letto su un argomento del blog “The pregnant Dads” a cui si è iscritto, deve avere tutto pronto entro i sette mesi. Si trova quasi al sesto, manca solo una settima, e non ha praticamente niente se non un ciuccio.  
Con un sospiro affranto prende le sue banconote in mano e inizia dividerle: seicento per un mese solo d’affitto, trecento per le varie bollette, quattrocento li lascia da parte per i mesi a venire e per le spese che dovrà affrontare. Gliene rimangono altri quattrocento e decide di conservarli per il bambino, la sua unica priorità al momento.  
Intanto, però, si è dato da fare. Ha cercato ovunque su internet per campioni gratis e pacchetti promozionali per le mamme e i papà incinti, ha compilato un sacco di moduli, iscritto a moltissimi blog e presto gli recapiteranno tutte le cose che ha preso in promozione. Ha fatto una lista: 30 pannolini di diverse marche, alcuni campioncini di creme per bambini più un barattolo intero di un bagnoschiuma delicato e tre confezioni di salviettine, il set per cambiare i bambini quando non si è a casa e un biberon da 150 ml.  
In parole povere ha risparmiato 70 sterline. Controllerà ogni settimana per tutte le altre offerte.  
Ora tutto quello che deve fare, però, è cercare un altro lavoro.

L’ultima settimana del suo quinto mese di gravidanza, ovvero la ventesima, la trascorre interamente tra consulenti del lavoro e negozi e agenzie a spargere curriculum ovunque. Il suo curriculum non è molto vasto e non ha molte qualificazioni ma Louis, prima d’ora, non se n’è mai fatto un problema perché aveva l’immagine e il corpo che lavoravano al posto suo. Si è sempre guadagnato da vivere con il suo corpo e purtroppo, adesso, non lo può più usare.  
Viene respinto praticamente ovunque, nessuno lo vuole, nessuno lo ritiene adatto a svolgere un determinato lavoro perché “lei è incinto, Signor Tomlinson e non abbiamo soldi da spendere per la sua paternità una volta nato il bambino”. Louis non si è mai sentito così inutile come in quel periodo.  
Di notte piange in silenzio riempiendo il cuscino di lacrime e soffocando i gemiti in un pugno. Piange per tutto ma per Harry soprattutto, per quello stronzo che lo ha abbandonato alla prima difficoltà.  
Sente il primo calcetto del suo bimbo in una di quelle notti: è stato debole ma Louis l’ha sentito ugualmente sul fianco sinistro. Le sue lacrime si trasformano improvvisamente in lacrime di gioia e non riesce più a dormire perché passa le ultime ore di quella interminabile notte a parlare con il suo bambino.  
Un altro calcetto lo sente verso l’inizio dell’alba.

A causa dell’imminenti vacanze Natalizie il suo appuntamento con il dottor Walsh viene anticipato di una settimana. Louis è davvero troppo eccitato perché saprà finalmente il sesso di suo figlio e potrà finalmente scegliere tra rosa e azzurro.  
Arriva con mezz’ora d’anticipo nello studio del dottore ed è costretto a rimanere nella sala d’attesa fino al suo turno. Seduta affianco a lui c’è una coppia di ragazzi, più o meno della sua età: lei ha i capelli ricci e quelli di lui, invece, sono molto corti, s’intravede un piccolo pancino dalla maglietta della ragazza e Louis può scommettere che non ha superato ancora i tre mesi di gravidanza. I ragazzi si tengono per mano e si scambiano parole sottovoce e Louis li trova dannatamente carini, così carini che prova una strana gelosia nel guardarli.  
Ad un certo punto «ciao» esclama porgendo la mano a uno dei due, «sono Louis».  
I ragazzi lo guardano stralunati in un primo momento ma subito dopo la loro espressione cambia e si aprono entrambi in due sorrisi, «Liam» fa il ragazzo stringendogli una mano e «Danielle» prosegue la ragazza imitando il suo fidanzato.  
«Primi mesi, eh?» chiede alludendo al piccolissimo pancino di Danielle e la coppia annuisce vigorosamente, «io li ho passati in bagno» aggiunge con una risata. La ragazza sembra capirlo al volo, «a chi lo dici» esclama portandosi le mani ai fianchi, «ogni giorno alle sei del mattino mi sveglio perché ho la nausea, è insopportabile».  
Louis fa una smorfia, «sono felice di averli superati» commenta accarezzando il ventre più gonfio e ampio rispetto a quello della ragazza riccia.  
«E tu? Che mese?» gli chiede il ragazzo con un sorriso puntando con gli occhi alla sporgenza che si intravede dal suo maglione beige.  
«Sono appena entrato nel sesto» spiega subito dopo, «oggi saprò il sesso e sono così eccitato e emozionato».  
Danielle si scioglie in un’espressione di pura tenerezza e con una mano gli accarezza la spalla, «lo sarei anch’io» commenta strizzandogliela appena, «ma io spero vivamente che mio figlio sia una bambina, una piccola Danielle con i capelli ricci e gli occhioni da cucciolo come questo scemo qui» fa puntando il ragazzo che le sta accanto. Liam la guarda per alcuni secondi in modo truce ma subito dopo cambia espressione e porta le dita di una sua mano e giocare con i boccoli di Danielle.  
«Per me è indifferente» mormora arrossendo sulle guance dall’emozione. Esattamente un momento dopo la segretaria del dottor Walsh lo chiama per il suo turno e si congeda dai ragazzi con un sorriso.  
Il dottor Walsh lo saluta come al solito e lo fa accomodare alla scrivania. Parlano dei vari sintomi che Louis ha sentito nell’ultimo mese, tra cui stanchezza e mal di schiena, e rivela al dottore che ha percepito anche i primi movimenti del bambino e non le solite bolle.  
Il dottor Walsh come al solito gli prescrive delle nuove vitamine e nuovi farmaci e gli segna alcuni esami che deve fare.  
«La tua gravidanza stra procedendo bene, Louis» gli dice il ginecologo subito dopo aver letto le ultime analisi del sangue che Louis ha fatto, «ma ti raccomando comunque molto riposo». Sorride alla notizia e gli occhi gli s’illuminano appena il dottore gli indica con il capo il lettino su cui dovrà sedersi.  
Si spoglia dietro ad un separé e il freddo gli pizzica immediatamente le gambe appena sfila i pantaloni, rabbrividisce e con qualche passetto veloce raggiunge la bilancia vicino al letto.  
«Solamente un chilo in più» gli dice il dottore e Louis si sente sollevato perché ha la sensazione di aver preso cinquanta chili in più da quando ha iniziato la gravidanza. Non che il numero segnato sulla bilancia gli importi qualcosa, in fondo è incinto e quindi è normale che prenda del peso, ma si sente davvero pesante, peggio di un elefante.  
L’ecografia prosegue bene, Il dottor Walsh vede tutto ciò che c’è da vedere e annuisce appena centra il punto giusto mentre Louis contrae le labbra per il fastidio che prova all’intrusione della sonda dentro al suo corpo. Subito dopo, invece, rabbrividisce di nuovo per il gel che il dottore deposita suo ventre.  
Questa è la sua parte preferita.  
Con un’altra sonda, il dottor Walsh preme per riuscire ad individuare il bambino e una volta trovato glielo fa vedere sullo schermo. Louis sorride appena scorge il suo nasino all’insù, proprio come il suo, e il battito cardiaco.  
«Posso sapere il sesso?» chiede impaziente per poi mordersi le labbra appena il dottor Walsh annuisce.  
Il dottore vaga con la sonda sul suo stomaco fin quando non arriva verso il suo fianco, Louis può facilmente scorge le gambine aperte del suo bambino dallo schermo.  
«Allora» fa il ginecologo con un sorrisetto, «è un maschietto».  
Louis si copre la bocca con le mani e sorride così ampliamente che gli fanno male le guance, «un bimbo» mormora lanciando uno sguardo allo schermo. È davvero, davvero molto felice.

Forse non dovrebbe, forse sta sbagliando e lo rimpiangerà ma si sente di farlo anche se le sue mani stanno tremando e il suo cuore sta scoppiando. Si accuccia di più sotto alle coperte del suo letto guarda per qualche secondo il nome di Harry nelle conversazione del suo cellulare prima di iniziare a digitare le lettere.  
“E’ un maschietto” scrive mentre alcune lacrime scivolano sulle sue guance.  
Harry non risponde.

Miguel stappa una bottiglia di spumante italiano e Louis ride alzando le braccia in alto. Aiuta Miguel a riempire due bicchieri e insieme li fanno scontrare per un brindisi.  
«Al tuo bambino» fa Miguel prima di bere e Louis arrossisce. Sta per avvicinare il suo bicchiere alle labbra quando si ricorda che non può bere roba alcoli perché, beh, è ovvio.  
«Caspita» sibila appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolino del suo salotto, «non posso» aggiunge con una smorfia triste del viso. Miguel lo guarda per qualche secondo e gli fa un sorriso comprensivo appena capisce di cosa sta parlando Louis.  
«Giusto, non ci ho pensato» borbotta mentre appoggia una mano sul ginocchio del ragazzo incinto, «ti va… della cioccolata calda?».  
Louis annuisce e con l’aiuto di Miguel si alza in piedi per dirigersi verso l’altra parte della stanza, dove si trova la sua piccola cucina. Il ragazzo lo prende per i fianchi e con un balzo lo fa sedere sul bancone vicino ai fornelli.  
La cioccolata è buonissima e Miguel ha davvero le mani d’oro: non sa perché ma a lui non gli è mai uscita così densa e profumata, di solito il risultato finale è del semplice latte mischiato al cioccolato, troppo liquido per essere la cioccolata calda.  
«Uhm» geme deliziato appena sente il buon sapore della bevanda sulla lingua, «ti sposerei».  
La risata del ragazzo è così calda che Louis sente le guance arrossarsi, vergognandosi di ciò che ha appena detto. «Cioè… nel senso che sei bravo? Sei bravo e io non so cucinare e-».  
«Non preoccuparti, Lou» lo interrompe il ragazzo appoggiando le mani sulle sue cosce aperte, «ho capito».  
Louis alza un angolo della bocca ma in fondo, nella sua testa, quel Lou è uscito da un’altra bocca. Sente male al cuore pensando al modo in cui Harry glielo sussurrava nell’orecchio a notte fonda.  
«Tutto bene?» Miguel gli chiede.  
«Sì, sì» annuisce circondando la tazza che tiene in mano con tutto il palmo per sentirne il calore, «solamente un po’ preoccupato per l’affitto che devo pagare, il proprietario mi sta addosso perché ho saltato alcuni mesi» mente anche se, in realtà, è vero.  
Miguel annuisce e gli rivolge uno sguardo comprensivo, «mi dispiace» fa giocando con l’estremità del maglione di Louis, «vedrai che si sistemerà tutto e presto troverai un altro lavoro».  
Louis alza le spalle, «lo spero» sospira «anche perché i miei soldi stanno finendo e di questo passo sarò costretto a vendere alcune delle mie cose».  
Lo spagnolo fa un verso di disappunto e guarda Louis bere la sua cioccolata con interesse. «Facciamo così, un semplice patto» gli dice con un sorriso enorme, «ti do duecento sterline se in cambio posi nudo per me».  
Louis strabuzza gli occhi e a momenti la cioccolata gli va di traverso, «che cosa?» chiede scettico con voce stridula. Miguel ride.  
«È un semplice patto, Louis, che fa comodo sia a me che a te. A te per i soldi che ne guadagni e a me perché mi sono iscritto ad un concorso e tu sei il soggetto ideale per le mie foto».  
Boccheggiando un po’ Louis si acciglia e scuote la testa, «no io non voglio soldi da te» dice appoggiando la cioccolata vicino alle sue gambe, «non sarebbe giusto».  
«Louis» lo canzone il ragazzo prendendogli il viso tra le mani enormi, «voglio te per le mie foto».

Louis si sveglia e la prima cosa che gli viene in mente è “è la vigilia di Natale” e non “è il mio compleanno”. L’unica cosa che glielo ricordano sono i messaggi carini di alcuni suoi amici su Twitter, quelli delle sue sorelle minori e, subito dopo, la chiamata di sua madre.  
«Tanti auguri, Boo!» esclama la donna e Louis è costretto ad allontanare il cellulare dal suo orecchio per non spaccarsi un timpano.  
«Il mio piccolo ometto fa venticinque anni, non ci posso credere, giravi col culetto all’aria solamente pochi anni fa» continua sua madre intraprendendo quel discorso da mamma disperata ogni volta che compie gli anni. Louis annuisce anche se la donna non può vederlo e alza gli occhi al cielo, «grazie mamma» dice appoggiandosi allo schienale del suo letto, preparandosi alla lunga conversazione che dovrà subire.  
Jay, sua madre, inizia a parlare e non la smette di più. Parla delle gemelle, dell’albero di Natale che ha decorato con delle arance («Arance, ci credi? Non puoi immaginare che bellissimo profumo c’è in salotto, Lou»), della sua vita felice col suo compagno, delle cattive abitudini di Lottie e di quanto sia ricco il fidanzato di Fizzie. Louis ascolta, fa qualche verso per farle capire che sta seguendo ma in realtà ha la testa da tutt’altra parte.  
Pensa al suo bambino a cui ha ancora non ha dato un nome, ai sei mesi che sono passati da quando ha fatto l’amore con Harry e al fatto che non ha informato sua madre della situazione in cui si trova.  
Forse le sconvolgerà la vita saperlo, magari avrà un infarto ma molto probabilmente è la cosa migliore. Magari potrà aiutarlo economicamente, le mamme non dicono mai no a cose del genere e Louis, in sostanza, è sempre stato un buon figlio per meritarsi dell’aiuto in denaro.  
«Mamma» la interrompe mentre quella sta parlando del criceto delle gemelle e di quanti semi di girasole mangia al giorno, «aspetto un bambino» dice tutto d’un fiato.  
Sua madre smette di parlare all’istante. Passano alcuni secondi in silenzio nei quali Louis non riesce a far diminuire il battito del suo cuore.  
«Puoi- puoi ripetere?» sua madre gli chiede e allora Louis prende un altro grosso respiro.  
«Da sei mesi, è un maschio» la informa cercando di avvicinare le gambe al petto ma ci rinuncia appena ricorda che c’è la sua pancia ad ostacolarlo.  
Ci sono altri secondi di silenzio ma poi una risata proviene dall’altra parte, «non ci credo!» esclama e il suo tono sembra felice, «dici sul serio?».  
E se prima sua madre stava ridendo, ora sta piangendo. Louis sorride e di riflesso si commuove allo stesso modo, «già» commenta asciugandosi le lacrime «è arrivato inaspettatamente».  
«Aspetta che lo sappiano le tue sorelle, impazziranno alla notizia».  
«Non dirglielo ancora, voglio farle una sorpresa appena sarà nato. Verrò a farvi visita presto, in questo momento non ho i soldi per pagarmi il viaggio fino a Doncaster».  
«Non hai i soldi, Lou?».  
Bingo. Louis non è cattivo e sicuramente non l’ha fatto di proposito, certo che no, ma sorride vittorioso appena sua madre gli porge quella domanda. «Sono stato licenziato perché, sai, la gravidanza e tutto».  
Jay si prende qualche secondo per rispondere, «mi stai dicendo che non hai risparmi?».  
«Con quelli ho pagato parte dei miei debiti» spiega tracciando con le dita delle linee immaginarie sulla sua pancia, «adesso sto cercando un lavoro».  
«Oh, Lou, perché mi dici tutto questo solamente adesso? Non puoi rimanere zitto se muori di fame!».  
La solita esagerata. «Non sto morendo di fame» ribatte borbottando, «è che l’affitto si è mangiato tutti i miei risparmi e… non so che fare».  
«Ti manderò dei contanti il prima possibile» fa sua madre risolutiva, «ti aiuto io, amore mio. Tu adesso devi solamente pensare al bene del mio bel nipotino».  
Louis sorride per la gioia, «ti ringrazio, mamma» sussurra e il sostegno della sua famiglia è l’unico regalo che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare per il suo compleanno.  
«Ma comunque non mi hai detto chi è il padre e neanche che ti sei trovato un fidanzato» continua Jay curiosa. Louis vorrebbe evitare quel punto del discorso ma ormai ci è dentro e deve dirle la verità, almeno a lei.  
«Io non ho un fidanzato» le spiega abbassando il tono della voce.  
«Oh» è il sospiro deluso di Jay, «però conosci il padre, non è vero?» gli chiede conoscendo perfettamente le abitudini di suo figlio e il numero esatto di fidanzati che ha avuto nella sua vita.  
«Sì» Louis sospira cercando di non pensare al sorriso che Harry gli ha fatto esattamente un anno prima dopo essere spuntato da dietro un mazzo enorme di Stelle di Natale. Erano il suo regalo di compleanno quei fiori e Louis li ha amati uno ad uno.  
«Mamma, se te lo dico tu non devi dirlo a nessuno» le spiega con tono di chi non ammette repliche e «Okay» fa sua madre impaziente.  
«Harry».  
«Harry?».  
«Harry».  
«Oh mio Dio» urla Jay dall’altra parte, sicuramente sconvolta, «lui è sposato» continua indignata. Louis annuisce al nulla e capisce che è arrivato il momento di confessarle tutto, dall’inizio alla fine.  
«Siamo stati, uhm… amanti? Per circa un anno e mezzo e… lui non ne vuole sapere niente adesso perché il bambino è un errore nei confronti del suo matrimonio».  
Le altre urla di Jay gli arrivano dritte nell’orecchie ma sa, adesso, che la sua famiglia è dalla sua parte e lascia Jay sfogare tutti i suoi pensieri mentre si mette comodo sul letto per una conversazione che durerà altre mille ore.

«Tanti auguri di Buon Natale!» esclama il suo vicino di casa appena apre la porta del suo appartamento e l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è oh, no.  
Niall lo avvolge in un abbraccio stritolante, ma non così stritolante dal fare del mal al bambino perché Niall lo sa che potrebbe fargli e forse è la seconda persona dopo di lui ad aspettare impazientemente la sua nascita.  
Proprio dietro al biondo c’è Zayn con un cestino tra le mani e un cappellino uguale a quello di Babbo Natale in testa, con tanto di stelline che s’illuminano. Solamente dopo qualche secondo Louis si rende conto del perché della loro visita e sorride appena Niall gli porge un biglietto natalizio che gli augura un buon Natale allegato a un biscotto avvolto in una carta trasparente. È un rituale che la coppia fa da almeno tre anni: distribuisce biscotti a tutte le persone che abitano nel loro palazzo e, facendo un gran chiasso, augura delle felici vacanze a tutti.  
«Buon Natale anche a voi» dice guardando il biglietto, «e grazie mille anche per quest’anno».  
Il biondo si apre in un sorriso larghissimo, Louis non può fare a meno di notare i suoi denti drittissimi, e si autoinvita in casa sua per un thè. Zayn lo segue da bravo cagnolino e insieme si accoccolano sul suo divano, lasciando Louis sempre più sbalordito dei loro comportamenti e di come si trovino a loro agio con chiunque.  
In realtà un po’ li invidia perché sono una coppia davvero stabile e sono adorabili, troppo adorabili per cacciarli via di casa.  
«La tua pancia è più grande rispetto alla settimana scorsa, Lou» gli fa notare il biondo mentre Louis si dà da fare ai fornelli per preparare il thè richiesto.  
«Già» afferma orgoglioso, «vi ho detto che è un maschio?».  
«Davvero?» fa Zayn con una mano appoggiata sul ginocchio di Niall e le stelline ancora accese sul suo cappello, «è grandioso!».  
«Un ometto» fa eccitato Niall e a momenti si mette a piangere, «sarò lo zio di un bimbo paffutello e con la lingua lunga come suo padre» continua nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del collo del suo ragazzo, piagnucolando emozionato.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, «non è detto che sia come me» commenta immergendo le bustine di thè nell’acqua bollente.  
«Ma certo» fa Niall mentre gioca distrattamente con i lacci della felpa del suo fidanzato, «sono sicuro che vorrà volere sempre l’ultima parola come te».  
«Ma…».  
«Visto?».  
Louis sbuffa e spazientito prende tre tazze dalla credenza, «preparatevi a fare i babysitter» dice invece con un sorriso di scherno.  
I due ragazzi non rispondono in un primo momento ma si guardano complici. «Non potremo» dice Zayn stringendo la mano al suo ragazzo, «perché saremo occupati a badare al nostro di figlio» continua Niall rivolgendo un sorriso al padrone di casa.  
Louis socchiude la bocca sorpreso e solamente dopo si accorge di ciò che hanno appena detto, «Oh Dio» fa contentissimo, «congratulazioni!» esclama subito dopo dirigendosi verso i due ragazzi per abbracciarli.  
«Quindi, Niall, preparati a passare i tre mesi chiuso in bagno» dice rivolgendosi al biondo che lo guarda stralunato per i primi secondi. Niall poi ride, si passa le mani tra i capelli e «no» fa prendendo Zayn per un fianco, «è lui quello che ha fatto il test di gravidanza».  
Louis sposta gli occhi da Niall a Zayn, da Zayn a Niall e poi di nuovo da Niall a Zayn. Forse si è completamente sbagliato sui ruoli della coppia, pensava che Niall fosse quello che… beh, lo prendesse, dicendolo in parole povere.  
«Zayn?» chiede del tutto scettico e quello alza le spalle colpevole.  
«Già» fa per poi essere investito sia dalle braccia di Niall che da quelle di Louis. Le lucine si illuminano al tempo di Jingle Bells.

Niall e Zayn lo invitano a pranzare con loro e altri amici. Louis si stupisce quando vede Liam e Danielle, la coppia che ha incontrato dal ginecologo, entrare in casa dei due ragazzi.  
Scopre che Liam è un caro amico di Zayn e che hanno frequentato le scuole superiori insieme.  
Il pranzo scorre tranquillo e l’argomento è soprattutto la gravidanza in generale. Louis si sente relativamente superiore a Danielle e a Zayn perché lui ha trascorso e vissuto sei mesi con il suo bambino, lo ha sentito crescere dentro la sua pancia e ha avvertito i suoi primi movimenti. Se pensa che mancano solamente tre mesi al parto si emoziona e non fa altro che immaginare suo figlio tra le sue braccia. Sarà bellissimo.  
È quando Liam parla del supermercato in cui lavora che Louis tende le orecchie e mette da parte i suoi pensieri e le sue fantasie per interessarsi al suo discorso.  
«Stiamo cercando del personale perché l’ultimo è stato beccato mentre rubava dalle casse» spiega il ragazzo mentre mette in bocca un pezzo dell’arrosto che Niall ha cucinato.  
«Davvero?» chiede interessato, «posso darti un curriculum? Sto cercando lavoro». Tutti e quattro lo guardano straniti e Louis non capisce, «che c’è?» chiede confuso masticando un pezzo di pane.  
«Louis, dolcezza» inizia Danielle posando una mano sulla sua «sei al sesto mese di gravidanza, è molto rischioso quel tipo di lavoro per un ragazzo nelle tue condizioni».  
E oh, adesso capisce. «Ma…» inizia speranzoso «posso farcela, davvero, io ho bisogno di un lavoro».  
Liam lo guarda per qualche secondo, «possiamo assumerti solamente in nero, Louis, senza pagarti l’assicurazione né la paternità» dice e Danielle fa un verso di protesta verso il suo ragazzo.  
«Sei pazzo?» gli chiede.  
«Ma ha detto che ne ha bisogno!» ribatte Liam «posso metterlo alle casse così sarà costretto a rimanere seduto per ore senza stancarsi troppo».  
«Sul serio?» Louis gli chiede scettico ma con una nota felice «mi assumerai?».  
«Puoi fare qualche giorno prova senza essere pagato e poi tu stesso deciderai».  
Louis è così grato di averlo incontrato per una seconda volta.

Duemila sterline sono i soldi che gli manda sua madre. Con quei soldi riuscirà a saldare tutti i suoi debiti e a pagare tutto il necessario per il bambino ma, in un modo o nell’altro, deve guadagnare altro per affrontare le spese future e il lavoro al supermercato gli sembra la scelta più proficua. I suoi giorni prova trascorrono tranquillamente e Louis fa tutto quello che gli dice Liam, il suo tempo è impiegato nella maggior parte alle casse ma altre volte deve sistemare gli scaffali e dare una ripulita per terra. Non è male e non si stanca molto poiché resta seduto per almeno otto ore al giorno, in più la paga è di ottocento sterline al mese, molto più di quello che si aspettava.

 

IV.

Il settimo mese di gravidanza è un inferno: la schiena gli fa male ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, deve sempre fare pipì, i suoi piedi sono diventati più grandi del suo appartamento per quanto gli si sono gonfiati e, purtroppo, inizia a pensare che la sua pancia sia diventata enorme.  
In fin dei conti, però, il suo bambino sta bene e la sua crescita non sta riscontrando problemi. E’ un bambino sanissimo.  
Non ha ancora comprato nulla per la sua nascita ma ci penserà presto, anche perché deve avere tutto pronto almeno per l’inizio dell’ottavo mese, perché il suo bambino può nascere in un qualsiasi momento e non vuole essere impreparato.

Non è la pima volta che posa nudo per qualcuno. Lo ha già fatto a vent’anni per una rivista locale ma all’epoca non aveva né un pancione di sette mesi e né il sedere flaccido. Si sente ormai inadatto per fare il modello e sa già che, sicuramente, abbandonerà la sua carriera una volta partorito, rinunciando al sogno di diventare un modello per Dolce&Gabbana e Armani. No, okay, sta scherzando.  
Si sta quasi pentendo di trovarsi lì in quel momento, completamente nudo e steso su un divano dall’aria antica ma raffinata con solamente uno strascico lungo di seta nera a coprirgli distrattamente il corpo.  
Miguel sta scattando foto da diversi angoli e posizioni e Louis non mente sull’attuale condizioni delle sue guance: sono così rosse da far paura.  
«Non puoi neanche immaginare quanto io sia imbarazzato in questo momento» gli dice ridendo leggermente per smorzare un po’ la tensione.  
«Nah» fa Miguel mentre guarda le foto che ha scattato «sei assolutamente perfetto» aggiunge tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo a mettersi seduto. Louis la accetta ma quel complimento lo ha fatto imbarazzare ancora di più, portandolo a coprirsi alla meglio con quel pezzo di stoffa nera.  
Peccato che Miguel sia più veloce di lui.  
«No, no» fa con un sorriso bloccandogli le mani, «adesso dovrai stare in piedi senza nulla» gli dice prima di tirarlo per un braccio per farlo alzare in piedi.  
Louis obbedisce e resta in piedi di fronte al ragazzo con le mani lungo i fianchi e il labbro inferiore tra i denti.  
Miguel lo scruta per bene facendo vagare gli occhi per tutta la sua figura fin quando non torna a soffermarsi sui suoi occhi azzurri, chiari come il cielo d’agosto e tristi come l’autunno.  
Da quando Harry è sparito dalla sua vita, Louis piange quasi ogni notte. Gli manca sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno, e ancora non riesce a capacitarsi che Harry ormai non fa più parte della sua vita. A volte, di notte, nella disperazione strofina tutto il viso sul cuscino su cui dormiva Harry nella vana speranza di trovare un po’ di lui, un po’ del suo profumo. Non ci riesce quasi mai e perciò piange per la mancanza del suo corpo premuto contro la sua schiena, delle sue parole e delle sue mani. Gli manca davvero così tanto.  
«Stai bene?» Miguel gli chiede prendendogli il volto tra le mani e Louis è costretto ad annuire e a ritornare sulla Terra ferma.  
«Sì, solamente un po’ sovrappensiero» mormora puntando con i suoi gli occhi scuri e caldi di Miguel. Da quello che può notare sono preoccupati ma dietro alla preoccupazione c’è qualcos’altro di più intenso. «E tu?» chiede a bassa voce rendendosi conto solamente dopo dell’estrema vicinanza del viso del ragazzo.  
Miguel annuisce e le sue mani scorrono verso il collo di Louis, dove si depositando e iniziano ad accarezzare la pelle tesa. «Sei sempre così bello, Louis» gli sussurra ad un soffio dalle sue labbra e il corpo di Louis trema sotto le sue mani, sporgendosi sporge quel tanto che gli serve per sentire il fiato caldo di Miguel scontarsi sul suo viso.  
Non si sente in quel modo da quanto? Millenni? Louis non ricorda l’ultima volta in cui ha sentito il desiderio di baciare un altro uomo all’infuori da Harry perché, da quando il suo migliore amico è diventato il suo amante, si è concesso solamente e unicamente a lui.  
Sta per farlo, manca davvero poco, quando dei calcetti prepotenti lo costringono a ritirarsi. Sul suo viso si dipinge una smorfia e poggia le mani sul suo ventre nel tentativo di calmare il suo bambino che, proprio in quel momento, ha deciso di prendersela con il suo stomaco.  
«Scusa» si affretta a dire sentendosi un idiota. Miguel lo aiuta a sedersi di nuovo sul divano e poi si inginocchia di fronte a lui, coprendo le sue gambe con il pezzo di stoffa. «È il bambino?» gli chiede.  
«Sì, ultimamente è più vivace del solito» Louis risponde mantenendo quella strana smorfia sul viso. Sotto la sua mano sente chiaramente dove il suo bambino si sta muovendo e, Dio, è contentissimo di saperlo così attivo ma sarebbe più contento se non gli facesse male.  
«Vuoi qualcosa da bere o… qualcosa? Non lo so» bofonchia Miguel raggiungendo le sue mani sul suo ventre. Louis ridacchia e scuote la testa, si sente già meglio con le mani calde di Miguel sulla pelle, potrebbe sciogliersi.  
«No, non c’è nulla da fare in questi casi» gli dice spostandosi sotto la schiena un cuscino, «di solito cambio posizione quando fa così di notte».  
Miguel annuisce e si porta una mano tra i capelli neri, «continuiamo appena ti senti pronto» gli dice lasciandogli una carezza sulla testa e Louis fa sì con il capo.  
Il suo bambino scalcia per ancora altri due minuti ma non forte come la prima serie di calcetti, sembra essersi calmato. Si alza in piedi portandosi lo strascico nero appresso e fa un segno a Miguel di poter continuare.  
Miguel lo posiziona su un lato del divano, lo fa sedere sul bracciolo e gli dice di portare in alto la testa e un ginocchio, poi di mettere una mano sul pancione e l’altra sul collo.  
Resta in quella posizione per una ventina di secondi, il tempo di qualche scatto, e Miguel gli sorride appena ritorna a guardarlo.  
«Fermo così» gli ordina e Louis obbedisce mentre quello scatta una serie di foto in primo piano. «Adesso di spalle».  
Louis si acciglia, a cosa gli serve una foto di spalle?  
«E alza le braccia in altro, grazie».  
«Ma non si vedrà il mio pancione!» ribatte mentre si volta lentamente, occhieggiando il ragazzo che si allontanato di dieci passi da lui.  
«Fa quello che ti dico, Louis» lo ammonisce con una risata.  
Louis sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo ma obbedisce mentre ritorna di fronte al divano, si mette di spalle e unisce le mani sopra la sua testa, tendendo per bene le spalle per far vedere i muscoletti.  
«Promettimi che userai Photoshop per rendere il mio culo come era una volta e che non lo lascerai così cadente e flaccido» si lamenta piagnucolando e sussulta l’attimo quando sente una mano di Miguel appoggiarsi sulla sua natica destra. Si volta verso di lui e il fotografo sta sorridendo divertito.  
«Ma se è così bellino» lo prende in giro dandogli uno schiaffetto giocoso e facendolo trasalire. E, no, perché si sta eccitando?  
Guarda Miguel con gli spalancati e i pugni chiusi stretti per cercare di frenare quella voglia che gli è venuta di saltargli addosso e di baciarlo, ma fallisce e il secondo dopo si ritrova a premere le labbra contro quelle del fotografo. Incrocia le braccia dietro al suo collo e si alza in punta di piedi per raggiungerlo in altezza, fa maggiore pressione sulle labbra piene di Miguel e gliele lecca con la punta della lingua per chiedere l’accesso. Miguel non esita e lo accontenta, attirandolo a sé per i fianchi morbidi.  
Tra di loro c’è la macchina fotografica che Miguel tiene al collo e il pancione di Louis e Louis sospira frustrato perché vuole aderire il petto a quello del ragazzo e far scontrare i loro bacini. Purtroppo non può.  
Geme appena le mani di Miguel scorrono fino a fermarsi sulle sue natiche e strige tra le dita i suoi capelli corti della nuca, piegando di lato la testa per dare più spazio e forma a quel bacio che gli sta facendo ribollire tutta l’eccitazione che ha in corpo.  
Attorno alle labbra sente pizzicargli la barba nera e ispida di Miguel mentre sulle natiche la sue presa ferrea e possessiva. Louis vorrebbe saltargli in grembo ma impossibilitato, si stacca dalle labbra del ragazzo e lo guarda con gli occhi di una cane bastonato.  
«Ti prego» lo supplica ritornando a terra con tutta la pianta del piede e Miguel non se lo lascia ripetere due volte. Louis lo segue stringendo forte la sua mano e non esita quando Miguel gli dice di stendersi sul letto e di rilassarsi. Continuano a baciarsi e se si fermano è solamente per permettere a Miguel di spogliarsi.  
Louis traccia con le dita tutta la sua schiena e le sue spalle e rabbrividisce appena quello lo tocca e inizia a masturbarlo con lentezza. In un attimo si ritrova la testa di Miguel tra le gambe, non riesce a vederlo completamente in volto perché la sua pancia glielo impedisce e geme frustrato perché avrebbe voluto vederlo.  
Miguel lo fa sentire davvero bene, ogni parte del suo corpo trema per colpa sua e si ritrova ad annuire come esigente appena quello gli ordina di mettersi su un fianco e di dargli le spalle.  
Sente le labbra infuocate del ragazzo sul collo e la sua barba pizzicare la sua pelle e spinge il bacino indietro, bisognoso di attenzioni. Miguel non lo fa aspettare molto e in un attimo Louis si ritrova con il viso premuto contro il cuscino a soffocare i gemiti e il ragazzo dentro di lui a spingere fino in fondo e fargli vedere i fuochi d’artificio dietro gli occhi. Gli mancava essere amato e posseduto, gli mancava essere tra le braccia di qualcuno e essere baciato.  
Viene con l’aiuto della mano di Miguel e si accorge di star piangendo solamente quando non sente più l’erezione ormai scemata del ragazzo dentro di lui. Miguel lo abbraccia stretto e gli bacia la guancia dolcemente. Louis sa che ha capito il motivo per cui ora le sue guance sono bagnate e non si stupisce se quello non gli chiede nulla a riguardo.  
Il suo bambino ha ricominciato a scalciare, sembra arrabbiato.

«Oggi sei più felice» gli dice Liam appoggiandosi sul nastro della cassa e sorridendogli beffardo. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e nasconde un sorrisetto sotto i baffi.  
«Non è vero» ribatte iniziando ad aprire la cassa per prevelare tutti i contanti e le monetine della giornata. Sono le nove e mezza di sera e il supermercato ha appena chiuso le porte. Liam, come al solito, sta facendo il giro di tutte le casse per prendere l’incasso della giornata e, come d’abitudine da un mese a questa parte, si ferma a fare due chiacchiere con Louis e a verificare che si senta bene. Louis gli ricorda ogni volta che lui non è Danielle che deve smetterla di comportarsi come se stesse per partorire da un momento all’altro. Sono solo sette mesi!  
«Sì invece, oggi hai sorriso anche quel deficiente di Nick Grimshaw mentre ti faceva la corte» gli dice canzonatorio prendendo i contanti dalle mani di Louis, «e tu odi Nick Grimshaw».  
Louis ruota per l’ennesima volta gli occhi, «sono solamente di buon umore» spiega richiudendo la cassa e dando due colpi con la chiavetta. La spegne subito dopo.  
«…perché...».  
«Semplicemente mi sento un po’ meglio».  
Liam annuisce anche se assottiglia gli occhi e poi subito dopo lo punta con un dito, «mi stai nascondendo qualcosa» termina per poi girare i tacchi e sparire dal suo campo visivo.

È l’ultimo giorno di gennaio quando succede.  
Si trova al centro commerciale con Miguel (dopo essersi rifiutato categoricamente di accettare le duecento sterline e aver accettato, invece, un regalo per il bambino) per comprare il necessario per la nascita di suo figlio. Deve prendere un passeggino, delle tutine per i primi cinque mesi, e tutto il resto che serve per un bambino.  
Con loro ci sono anche Niall e Zayn e Liam e Danielle. Hanno tutti voglia di spendere soldi.  
Il negozio per bambini che si trova nel centro commerciale è enorme. Louis esclama un “che carino!” ad ogni cosa che vede e mette nel carrello tutto ciò che gli piace, dopo aver controllato bene il prezzo però.  
Miguel si offre per comprargli tre tutine, una bianca, una azzurra e una verde, cinque paia di calzini e un giubbottino firmato Disney. Louis lo ringrazia con un bacio anche se ha insistito per impedirgli di comprare tutte quelle cose. Niall e Zayn, invece, gli regalano il set da bagno con un accappatoio troppo carino.  
L’altra coppia, per non sembrare da meno, gli promette una scorta ampia di pannolini e salviettine.  
Louis non sa più come ringraziarli e li abbraccia uno ad uno con gli occhi lucidi per la commozione. Rimane ancorato al collo di Miguel per qualche secondo in più rispetto agli altri e sorride appena quello si sporge per baciarlo un’altra volta. Loro due non sono una coppia, non stanno insieme, ma Louis ha bisogno di qualcuno per non crollare del tutto a terra. Piange ancora la notte.  
Sceglie, tra tutti quelli che la commessa gli fa vedere, il passeggino più economico e gasato come un bambino di tre anni lo prova per tutta la stanza. Lo ordina di un colore diverso però, lo vuole color beige.  
Anche Danielle e Liam ne comprano uno, di un’altra marca e più costoso, mentre Niall e Zayn preferiscono aspettare perché ancora è troppo presto. Sono solamente due mesi per Zayn, dopotutto.  
Escono dal centro commerciale con tantissime buste tra le mani. Louis è davvero felice dei suoi acquisti e dei suoi regali e anche il suo bambino lo è perché scalcia contento.  
«Forse è meglio se aspetti qui con tutte queste buste» Miguel gli dice appena si accorgono che lì fuori ha iniziato a nevicare, «io intanto vado a prendere l’auto».  
Louis annuisce e affonda la testa sotto la sciarpa, «fai presto» mormora mentre quello gli sta lasciando un bacio sulla fronte. Anche le altre due coppie vanno via, lasciandolo completamente da solo.  
Fa davvero tanto freddo ed è costretto a muoversi di qua e di là attorno alle buste e ai sacchetti che ha lasciato per terra per non congelare sul posto.  
Sta giocando con l’aria calda che esce dalla sua bocca e che si raffredda creando aloni grigiastri quando «Louis» si sente chiamare da dietro le spalle.  
Il suo cuore smette di battere quando riconosce la sua voce e rimane fermo non sapendo cosa fare. No, una voce nella sua testa dice e voltati ne dice un’altra.

Il suo corpo sta tremando ma non per il freddo. Harry percepisce una dolorosa fitta all’altezza del cuore appena gli occhi di Louis si scontrano con i suoi: sono tristi ma sorpresi.  
Louis non gli è mai mancato così tanto come in questo momento.  
Lo ha pensato ogni giorno, ogni ora, e ha pianto ogni volta che ne ha sentito l’esigenza anche se si era ripromesso di non piangere più per lui. Non è riuscito a dimenticarlo e non pensa lo farà mai.  
Dio solo sa quanto si è pentito per avergli detto quelle cose e di quanto si sia sentito ridicolo ogni volta che ha cercato di chiamarlo e poi ha riattaccato prima che chiamata partisse.  
Prova a dire qualche parola, un semplice ciao sarebbe opportuno, ma la sua attenzione viene tutta risucchiata dall’evidente pancione di Louis, che è aumentato quasi il doppio da quando l’ha visto l’ultima volta. Lì dentro c’è suo figlio. Louis è davvero così bello in quelle vesti, non pensava che ci fossero altri modi che potessero renderlo più bello e invece si sbagliava. Ha davvero voglia di abbracciarlo, baciarlo e accarezzargli la pancia, baciare anch’essa.  
«Ciao» balbetta avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo e Louis immediatamente indietreggia. Il suo cuore s’inclina perché sa di aver ferito Louis con il suo comportamento e non lo biasima se vuole scappare via da lui.  
«Come stai?» continua dopo aver mandato giù un grosso magone, gli occhi gli si fanno immediatamente più lucidi e riprova a fare qualche passo verso di lui senza essere respinto.  
Louis resta fermo ma continua a guardarlo con gli occhi spenti e tristi, così vuoti che a Harry viene voglia di baciarlo per vederli di nuovo colmi d’amore e felicità.  
«Non chiedermelo se non t’interessa» Louis risponde in un soffio abbassando gli occhi e voltandosi verso la strada per non guardarlo più in faccia.  
«Mi interessa» è tutto quello che riesce a sussurrare, «davvero».  
Allora Louis prende un grosso respiro e si volta leggermente per poterlo occhieggiare, «prima stavo meglio» risponde con acidità.  
Harry deglutisce, «e il bambino?» chiede titubante.  
Con una risata amara Louis scuote la testa, «Harry, hai rifiutato di essere suo padre due mesi fa, non capisco perché dovresti essere interessato a lui adesso» gli dice colpendolo dritto al cuore. Fa male, fa davvero tanto male.  
«È pur sempre mio figlio quello che sta crescendo dentro di te» mormora a mezza voce incurante delle persone che stanno passando accanto a loro e della neve che sta cadendo leggera sui loro cappotti.  
«No!» Louis esclama indignato.  
«No?».  
«Ha smesso di esserlo quel fottuto giorno in cui mi hai chiesto di fingere. È figlio di quel ragazzo che ho conosciuto in discoteca e di cui non so nulla, ricordi?». E Louis sta piangendo e così anche Harry, che ha le mani che prudono per quanta voglia ha di toccarlo.  
Ma poi un auto si ferma di fronte a loro e da essa scende un ragazzo alto, con i capelli neri e la barbetta. Louis gli si avvicina immediatamente e si lascia abbracciare come un bambino piccolo da quelle braccia che non sono le sue. «Entra in macchina» ordina il ragazzo a Louis e Louis obbedisce entrando nel SUV parcheggiato di fronte a loro portandosi dietro alcune buste.  
Harry rimane immobile mentre il ragazzo prende le altre buste che sono appoggiate a terra e le porta nell’auto. Quello deve essere Miguel, il fotografo.  
Si rende conto solamente dopo che quelle buste sono firmate con il nome del negozio di bambini che si trova all’interno del centro commerciale e una gelosia immane lo invade, facendogli rimpiangere ancora di più tutti i momenti che non ha trascorso con Louis e che avrebbe potuto trascorrere.

Louis si nasconde tra le braccia di Miguel e trema come una foglia, soffocando i singhiozzi nella spalle dell’uomo. Perché ha dovuto rivederlo? Iniziava a sentirsi meglio e Harry ha di nuovo rovinato tutto. Si sente a pezzi, stappato, ricucito e ristrappato ancora. Quando finirà di stare così male? Quando finiranno i continui ricordi di Harry nella sua testa?  
Il suo bambino non dà segni, neanche un piccolo calcetto, da quando è entrato nel SUV di Miguel e Louis sente la sua mancanza, vuole sentirlo di nuovo.  
Miguel accarezza la sua schiena e gli dice di dormire e di non pensarci ma a Louis non basta, non è quello di cui ha bisogno per stare bene.

I corsi preparto sono una noia. Louis sbuffa mentre rimbalza leggermente sulla mega palla che c’ha sotto il sedere e a momenti cade. I corsi sono un insieme di respirate, rilassatevi, aprite le gambe e respirate.  
Sì, certo, come se non lo sapesse. Ispira e espira, sa queste cose da quando aveva circa tre anni.  
Affianco a lui c’è un ragazzo che dovrebbe partorire intorno alla sua stessa data, si chiama Aiden e ha ventotto anni. Louis ci ha fatto immediatamente amicizia perché il ragazzo è simpatico e le sue smorfie lo fanno ridere a crepapelle.  
Si dirige con lui verso l’uscita appena il corso finisce e vengono raggiunti immediatamente dal ragazzo di Aiden, Ryan, che lo saluta con un sorriso.  
«C’è qualcuno che ti accompagna a casa?» gli chiede Aiden sotto il braccio protettivo di Ryan e Louis si guarda intorno in cerca dell’auto di Miguel.  
«Dovrebbe venire il mio… amico, già» dice scuotendo la testa appena si rende conto che stava per dire ragazzo. Miguel non è il suo ragazzo ma si comporta da tale, Louis non sa se dovrebbe fargli piacere o paura. Hanno solamente fatto sesso una volta, questo non vuol dire che stanno insieme.  
«Oh, va bene, altrimenti ti diamo un passaggio noi» Aiden continua appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Louis li ringrazia ma rifiuta e siede sulla panca appostata vicino all’uscita mentre quelli si allontanano.  
Tira fuori il cellulare per chiamare Miguel e si ritrova con il cuore in gola appena vede sullo schermo la notifica di due chiamate perse da parte di Harry.  
Sta per eliminare quella voce con le mani che tremano quando un’altra telefonata parte. È sempre Harry.  
Deglutisce guardando apatico la schermata e batte i piedi per terra un paio di volte, indeciso se rispondere o no. Forse dovrebbe, magari sta male, magari è successo qualcosa di importante.  
«P-pronto?» balbetta con una mano sul pancione e la testa a guardare in alto, il cuore che batte forte nel petto.  
«Ciao» risponde dall’altra parte Harry, e Dio la sua voce cos’è, «volevo sentirti».  
Louis manda giù la saliva e apre la bocca un paio di volte prima di rispondere correttamente, «perché?».  
Harry non dice nulla per un paio di secondi ma poi «perché mi manchi» dice e Louis non si sente più il cuore nella cassa toracica.  
«Sono passati due fottuti mesi, Harry, ti prego» lo supplica e il suo ex migliore amico sospira.  
«Lo so» soffia e un brivido attraversa la schiena di Louis, «lo so e, dannazione, ho sbagliato tutto quanto».  
«Che intendi dire?»  
«Dammi una piccola possibilità, Lou, ti prego. Ne ho bisogno, io… io ho bisogno di te e del bambino».  
Louis percepisce con piacere il tono disperato di Harry e sta quasi per dirgli di sì, che può ritornare da lui a patto che si prenda cura del loro bambino e che lasci Carola, quando la voce Miguel lo distrae da quella telefonata.  
«Mi pento di tutto, Lou, e ti am-».  
«Devo- devo andare» lo interrompe e senza dargli il tempo di dire altro chiude la chiamata, alzandosi dalla panca per andare incontro a Miguel.  
Sorride al ragazzo ma dentro di sé sta iniziando una rivoluzione.

Harry rimane con il cellulare vicino all’orecchio per una quindicina di secondi, gli occhi spenti un buco che attraversa il suo cuore. Con un battito di ciglia le prime lacrime della giornata iniziano a cadere e con loro anche le sue ultime speranze.  
Ha iniziato a crederci appena Louis ha risposto alla sua telefonata ma ora non trova la forza necessaria per continuare a farlo.  
Carola è appena uscita di casa con un tacco dodici ai piedi e i capelli piastrati alla perfezione, lo ha salutato con un bacio sulla fronte e Harry ha chiaramente sentito “Alien” sui suoi vestiti. Sa che Carola lo tradisce con un uomo più grande che lavora insieme a lei da un paio di mesi, ha letto i suoi messaggi sul cellulare e li ha beccati mentre si baciavano in auto. Harry non le ha detto niente, però.  
Sta lasciando tutto al caso, com’è giusto che sia.

Una buona notizia inaugura la sua trentesima settimana di gravidanza. È successo che l’agenzia in cui lavorava ha deciso di fare una set fotografico d’intimo per gli uomini incinti e che il direttore, Paul Higgins, ha scelto proprio lui come modello.  
Louis salta al collo di Miguel appena quello glielo dice e accetta il nuovo lavoro senza pensarci due volte.  
In quella stessa settimana Miguel gli fa vedere le foto per cui ha posato nudo e può chiaramente dire che sono bellissime, davvero belle. Si fa dare una copia di ognuna e le conserva insieme a tutte le ecografie del suo bambino.

Il quindici febbraio sembra una giornata uguale a tutte le altre, peccato che, verso le due di pomeriggio nel supermercato in cui lavora, entrano Harry Styles e sua moglie Carola.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi appena li vede e velocemente riesce a farsi dare il cambio da un sua collega per riuscire a rifugiarsi in una delle corsie, sperando di non essere visto.  
Nella sua testa rimbombano ancora le parole che Harry gli ha detto e persino di notte sogna quella telefonata, peccato che i suoi sogni finiscano sempre con un mare di sangue a terra e le sue cosce spalancate. Ogni mattina si sveglia con il fiato corto per gli incubi e tira sempre un sospiro di sollievo appena si rende conto che il suo bambino sta bene e che scalcia felicemente.  
Non sa perché ha pensato di dirgli di sì quel giorno e sinceramente non vuole saperlo. È felice che non sia caduto di nuovo nella sua trappola.  
Con suo grande dispiacere si accorge che Harry si trova proprio all’inizio della corsia e che sta guardando il settore dedicato agli shampoo. Carola non si trova con lui.  
«Louis, non dovresti essere alle casse?».  
Louis sussulta appena Liam gli urla di dietro e non fa in tempo a voltarsi per dirgli di restare in silenzio che si trova affianco Harry con una strana espressione dipinta sul volto.  
«Scusami, puoi lasciarci da soli?» chiede Harry a Liam con un tono che non ammette repliche e il ragazzo manda uno sguardo confuso a Louis.  
«È okay, Liam, lo conosco».  
Liam annuisce e senza dire una parola gira i tacchi e se ne va con il capo chino sul suo schedario e la penna dietro all’orecchio.  
Louis si allontana di qualche passo da Harry sbuffando e fa finta di sistemare qualche pacco di carta igienica per celare il proprio nervosismo. Odia questa situazione.  
«Louis» lo chiama Harry ma lui fa finta di non sentire e continua a dargli le spalle, «Louis» ripete e questa volta una mano di Harry preme contro il suo braccio.  
«Lasciami» Louis sibila cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa ferrea di Harry, non riuscendoci.  
«Mi spieghi cosa diavolo ci fai con la divisa del supermercato?» gli chiede e la sua voce trapela nervosismo, collera e qualcos’altro che sembra preoccupazione.  
«Sto lavorando» Louis risponde con ovvietà cercando un’altra volta di scacciare via la mano del ragazzo dal suo braccio. Inizia a fargli male.  
Harry sbuffa, «non puoi lavorare qui nelle tue condizioni» gli dice puntando il suo pancione che è diventato ancora più grande e più tondo. «È troppo pericoloso sia per te che per il bambino. Può succedere che…»  
«Se non pago l’affitto ogni mese mi sfrattano» Louis lo interrompe duramente.  
«Che cosa?».  
Gli viene quasi da ridere per l’espressione stralunata e sconvolta che Harry ha messo su.  
«Hai capito bene, il proprietario non guarda in faccia nessuno» sussurra ma non fa in tempo a respirare correttamente che il ragazzo si avvicina al suo viso, anche fin troppo.  
«Ti posso aiutare» soffia sulle sue labbra e Louis rimane immobile, non cerca neanche di allontanarlo. È sicuro che Harry voglia baciarlo e che stia quasi per farlo quando si accorge che non può permettersi di sbagliare ancora, di fare passi falsi.  
«Non voglio niente da te» borbotta spingendolo con le mani, riuscendo ad allontanarlo di qualche passo.  
«Louis…».  
Louis un cazzo. Non può fare così dopo due mesi e non può pretendergli di dettargli ordini come se fosse il suo capo. Louis non è la sua marionetta.  
Si mette le mani sugli occhi per non guardarlo più in faccia e scuote la testa per scacciare via tutti i pensieri che affollano la sua mente. «Non sei tu il fottuto padre di questo bambino, okay? Lo hai detto tu che non lo vuoi essere, adesso fatti da parte e non impicciarti negli affari miei» dice abbassando il volto e sperando che, una volta tolte le mani, Harry non ci sia più.  
Ma «ti ho detto anche che voglio un’altra possibilità» è la risposta del ragazzo accompagnata da un bacio tra i capelli che fa trasalire Louis più del dovuto.  
«Harry, dove sei?».  
Sussultano entrambi appena sentono la voce di Carola e si allontanano l’uno dall’altro in un nano secondo. Carola spunta da un corridoio e sorride appena vede suo marito ma quello stesso sorriso sparisce appena si accorge che dietro di lui c’è Louis.  
«Ciao Louis, non ci vediamo da un sacco di tempo» gli dice fingendo un tono contento ma Louis la disprezza almeno quanto fa lei. L’odio è reciproco.  
«Già» bofonchia abbassando gli occhi per guardarsi le punte dei piedi e.. oh, già, non ci riesce.  
«Oh, Harry mi ha detto che sei in dolce attesa» continua la donna mentre passa dei pacchi di zucchero, sale e un’insalata a Harry, «congratulazioni».  
Louis annuisce e «grazie» risponde appoggiando le mani piccole su quel pancione che ormai è diventato enorme.  
Carola lo guarda con sufficienza prima di fingere un sorriso, «chi è il padre?».  
«Smettila» le ordina Harry prima che Louis possa rispondere. Louis alza gli occhi e notando lo sguardo truce che Harry ha mandato a Carola si sente lusingato. Non ha mai avuto l’onore di vedere Harry difenderlo da sua moglie ed è davvero strano ma il suo stomaco sta scoppiettando di felicità  
«Perché?» ribatte Carola con astio, «è una domanda semplicissima».  
Louis manda un’occhiata a Harry prima di intervenire, «non so chi è il padre» risponde per mettere fine a quella discussione.  
Il sorriso vittorioso di Carola è carico di sottintesi ma Louis è veramente stanco, gli fa male la schiena e i piedi e tutto ciò che vuole è andare a casa e riposare.  
«Ora- ora devo ritornare a lavorare» fa congedandosi e l’attimo dopo sta raggiungendo il suo posto alla cassa con dei piccoli passi e una mano sulla schiena.  
Sente chiaramente gli occhi di Harry addosso.

«Sono io» è la prima cosa che dice appena rientrano in casa. Carola si volta verso di lui e lo guarda confusa, «a fare che?» gli chiede mentre si sfila il cappotto.  
Harry sospira e si appoggia sulla porta, «il padre del bambino di Louis» spiega con voce bassa ma non così tanto da non farle capire costa sta dicendo, «sono io».

La sua trentunesima e trentaduesima settimana di gravidanza sono state un inferno. È stato un continuo via vai di cose, posti e persone e Louis vuole riposare, mettersi sotto le coperte del suo letto caldo e non alzarsi mai più fino alla data del parto. Anche il dottor Walsh gliel’ha raccomandato ma gli impegni che ha avuto non gliel’hanno permesso. Neanche di notte è riuscito a dormire perché dei continui dolori lo hanno tenuto sveglio per ore.  
Si è diviso in due per far combaciare tutto quanto: ha lavorato sia al supermercato che in agenzia e non si è fermato un solo attimo, la sua testa è stata piena di cambia posizione e tenga il resto.

Sta riempiendo uno scaffale di cibo pronto quando un forte dolore lo costringe a chinarsi un po’ su se stesso. Stringe forte gli occhi e si mantiene la pancia con una mano, cercando di non gridare.  
Il dolore è uguale a quelli che ha sentito quella mattina e quella notte, solo un po’ più intenso. Louis non capisce quale sia la causa, è ancora troppo presto per il parto quindi non pensa siano contrazioni o qualcosa del genere. Finisce tutto dopo una ventina di secondi e respira a fondo per regolarizzare il battito del suo cuore. Questi dolori non sono normali e lo spaventano a morte.  
Un’altra fitta si presenta dieci minuti dopo e Louis questa volta grida perché, insieme a quella, qualcosa di umido sta iniziando a bagnare i suoi pantaloni.  
La sua pancia è troppo ingombrante per riuscire a guardarsi le gambe ma sa perfettamente che non si sta facendo la pipì addosso ma che è qualcos’altro.  
«Liam!» grida spaventato mentre si accascia a terra, in mezzo alla pozza di liquido che si è formata ai suoi piedi. Inizia a piangere mentre i dolori continuano e si lamenta ancora ad alta voce fin quando qualcuno non si accorge del suo stato.  
È un vecchietto che sta facendo la spesa e Louis pensa che potrebbe venirgli un infarto da un momento all’altro per quanto quel signore si sta agitando.  
«Chiami Liam» gli dice mentre cerca di respirare, «la prego, chiami Liam».  
Il vecchietto annuisce e con la sua andatura lenta ma agitata sparisce dentro un corridoio, quello che porta alle casse. Liam lo raggiunge una decina di secondi dopo.  
«Oh mio Dio, Louis!» esclama appena lo vede lì a terra, con le cosce spalancate e gli occhi stretti per il troppo dolore.  
«Portami in ospedale» Louis singhiozza appena il ragazzo fa passare un suo braccio sulle sue spalle.  
«Devi alzarti in piedi, Louis, okay? Adesso ti porto in ospedale».  
«Non ci riesco, fa male» piange aggrappandosi a Liam con tutte le sue forze, «è troppo presto, è troppo presto» mormora subito dopo prima di gridare per un’altra fitta più lunga di tutte le altre.  
Liam riesce a metterlo in piedi solamente per grazia divina e con l’aiuto di altri due dipendenti lo trascina fuori dal supermercato per caricarlo in auto. Louis continua a lamentarsi e a gridare e prega Liam di andare più veloce perché tutto quello è insopportabile.  
«Devi chiamare Harry» gli dice appena superano un semaforo, ricordandosi che la sua valigia e il sacchetto che ha preparato per la nascita del bambino sono a casa sua e che solo Harry ha le chiavi.  
«Chi è Harry?» domanda Liam, allarmatissimo mentre spinge più forte il piede sul pedale dell’acceleratore.  
«Il p-padre» balbetta Louis giusto in tempo prima che un’altra contrazione arrivi.

«Harry, il tuo cellulare sta squillando!».  
Harry apre prima un occhio, poi l’altro e con suo sommo dispiacere si accorge che è di nuovo mattina e che è di nuovo un’orribile giornata. Si alza dal divano della casa di Ed Sheeran, un suo amico, che è diventato il suo letto da due settimane e si stropiccia il viso.  
Ed si trova di fronte a lui con il suo cellulare e sembra impaziente. Lo afferra con un grugnito e si acciglia appena si accorge che la chiamata è da parte di Louis. Louis.  
Il suo cuore parte in quarta appena si rende conto che è veramente lui e non esita a rispondere.  
«Ciao?» fa ansioso portandosi le unghie dell’indice e del medio della sua mano destra in bocca.  
«Harry?» una voce lo chiama dall’altra parte del telefono ma non è di Louis, non è la voce del suo Louis.  
«Sì, sono io» risponde preoccupato, «tu chi sei?».  
«Sono Liam» gli risponde il ragazzo e Harry corrisponde subito a quella voce il volto del ragazzo che lavora con Louis, «ascolta, Louis mi ha detto di chiamarti perché hai le chiavi del suo appartamento e… e lui ha bisogno della valigia che ha preparato per il parto».  
Ad Harry si spezza il respiro, «i-il parto?» balbetta e intanto si sta già alzando e con fretta si sta infilando le converse ai piedi.  
«È entrato in travaglio poche ore fa e adesso lo stanno visitando» il ragazzo di nome Liam gli dice, «fai in fretta, ti prego, Louis ha bisogno di te in questo momento. È sotto shock e impaurito perché mancavano ancora sei settimane al parto effettivo. Ci troviamo al St. Thomas».  
Harry annuisce e, chiavi in mano e cappotto sul braccio, esce dalla casa di Ed. «Arrivo».

Nonostante Louis si senta meglio non riesce a smettere di piangere perché è davvero preoccupato.  
I medici gli hanno messo la flebo e gli hanno iniettato una sostanza che ha diminuito il dolore delle contrazioni ma si sente ancora troppo debole e sconvolto, non riesce a non pensare al suo bambino e ai problemi che potrà riscontrare una volta nato. È piccolo ancora, il dottore gli ha appena detto che pesa solamente due chili e cento grammi e che le contrazioni improvvise e la rottura delle acque sono state dovuto al troppo stress che ha subito nell’ultimo periodo.  
Non ha pensato neanche ad un nome, dannazione, è troppo presto.  
In ospedale con lui ci sono Miguel e Liam che non smettono di rassicurarlo e accarezzarlo ma Louis vuole solamente una persona in questo momento. Vuole Harry.  
Aspetta il suo arrivo impazientemente e prega Liam di chiamarlo ancora per chiedergli dove cavolo si trova e perché ancora non è lì a tenergli la mano. Si trova in ospedale da ormai due ore e non ce la fa già più.  
Se deve partorire vuole farlo in fretta, così da non subire tutto quel dolore.  
Harry entra nella sua stanza solamente una mezz’ora dopo, tutto trafelato e sconvolto, e in mano ha la sua valigia.  
«Che cazzo di fine avevi fatto?» lo aggredisce piangendo e subito dopo un’altra contrazione lo costringe e stringere le lenzuola tra le dita e a gridare.  
«Scusami, io non- oh Dio, come stai?».  
Louis non risponde ma stringe forte la mano di Harry appena quello intreccia le dita alle sue. È evidente che sta male e che è sconvolto, non c’è bisogno di chiederglielo.  
Liam e Miguel li lasciano da soli e Louis li ringrazia con lo sguardo, vuole solamente Harry, ora come ora.  
Sente la sua mano accarezzargli i capelli sudati e la sua voce cantargli qualcosa di dolce e rilassante nell’orecchio. È una canzone che non conosce ma è piena di mi dispiace, ti amo e non ti lascerò andare più.  
«Non voglio-» incomincia a dire, poi inghiotte saliva, prende un grosso respiro e cerca di guardarlo negli occhi, «non voglio che tu vada via di nuovo. Sei parte di me e anche del bambino».  
Harry posa le labbra sulla sua mano e piange su di essa, «non lo farò, te lo prometto Louis. Carola sa già tutto e… e stiamo divorziando. Voglio te, ‘kay? Mi dispiace così tanto per quelle cose che ti ho detto, è solo che…».  
«Shh» Louis lo interrompe stringendo più forte la sua mano, «ho capito, ora… ora chiama qualcuno».  
«Qualcuno tipo un dottore?» gli chiede Harry nella sua solita stupidità e Louis lo prenderebbe a schiaffi se non fosse impegnato a gridare e a imprecare.  
«Okay, un dottore».

È riuscito a farsi uscire sangue dalle dita per quanto è nervoso, mangiandosi tutte le unghie. Si trova in quella sala d’aspetto con Liam e Miguel da almeno mezz’ora e una miriade di pensieri vorticano nella sua testa.  
Louis si trova in sala parto per un cesareo d’urgenza per quella che sembra un’eternità dopo aver subito cinque ore di travaglio e Harry avrebbe voluto restare lì con lui a tenergli la mano e a dirgli che andrà tutto bene, che il loro bambino sarà sano e forte.  
Invece è costretto ad aspettare suo figlio e il suo fidanzato con due uomini che non conosce ma che sono stati elementi fondamentali nella gravidanza di Lou. Forse dovrebbe ringraziarli ma non trova la forza necessaria per farlo, troppo ansioso per poter pronunciare una sola parola.  
Miguel, che gli sta di fronte, è preoccupato almeno quanto lui. Harry lo guarda con la fronte aggrottata e non può fare a meno di pensare al modo in cui ha abbracciato Louis quel giorno di fronte al centro commerciale. Lo odia ma da un lato gli è grato per essere stato accanto a Louis in quei mesi così difficili.  
A volte vorrebbe tornare indietro, riavvolgere il nastro e riscrivere la loro storia così da riparare tutti gli errori fatti.  
Preoccupato prende il suo cellulare dalla tasca e digita “quanto tempo durano i parti cesarei” sulla pagina di Google. Apre un risultato a caso e con attenzione legge ogni riga per arrivare alla conclusione che il tempo varia dai trenta minuti a un’ora. Facendo due calcoli, quindi, Il suo bambino dovrebbe già essere nato.  
Cinque minuti dopo una ragazza riccia seguita dai vicini di Louis li raggiungono in quella sala d’aspetto. Con stupore Harry nota che sia la ragazza che Zayn, gli pare si chiami così, sono incinti. Scopre che la ragazza incinta è la fidanzata di Liam grazie ad un bacio che si scambiano.  
Sta cercando di capire in che tipo di rapporti si trovino i vicini di Louis con Miguel quando le porte della sala parto si spalancano e da lì esce Louis su una barella trasportato da due infermieri.  
Si alza immediatamente e gli va incontro esattamente come tutti gli altri. Gli infermieri chiedono gentilmente un po’ di spazio per il paziente e spiegano velocemente che il parto è andato bene e che il bambino è sano. Louis è ancora sotto anestesia e a stento riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti ma sorride ad Harry appena quello si china su di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
«Ce l’hai fatta» gli dice stringendogli la mano senza flebo.  
«Nathan» invece Louis sussurra a bassissima voce, «voglio chiamarlo Nathan».  
Harry annuisce e gli bacia la mano prima che uno degli infermieri gli dice che devono portare Louis in camera e che si deve spostare da lì.  
«Lei è il padre?» gli chiede un altro uomo dalla divisa verde. Harry annuisce veemente. È il padre, sì, è sempre stato il padre del suo bambino. «Per vedere e registrare il bambino deve andare in quella stanza» gli spiega puntando una porta bianca non molto lontana dalla sala parto.  
Harry sorride ampliamente e annuisce, il secondo dopo sta già varcando la soglia per poter vedere il suo bambino.

Nathan è bellissimo, piccolino ma bellissimo. Ha la carnagione chiara, pochissimi capelli ma un viso stupendo. È nato il primo marzo del duemilasedici, pesa due chili e quarantacinque grammi ed è lungo 39 centimetri.  
Harry bacia Louis sulla tempia e lo abbraccia stretto da dietro mentre sono entrambi di fronte all’incubatrice in cui Nathan è costretto a stare per poter sopravvivere.  
«Sei stato bravissimo, è una meraviglia» Harry gli dice all’orecchio e Louis rabbrividisce appoggiandosi sul suo petto ampio.  
«Mi dispiace vederlo qui dentro, però» risponde mentre accarezza una manina di Nathan attraverso fessura apposita dell’incubatrice, «voglio portarlo subito a casa».  
«Sai che è per il suo bene» Harry gli dice stando attento a non premere troppo sulla pancia, adesso meno gonfia, di Louis per non gravare sui punti che gli hanno messo.  
Louis annuisce e si volta per farsi dare un bacio sulle labbra da Harry. Tutto andrà bene.

In molti lo vanno a trovare. Amici, parenti, sua madre e le sue sorelle, alcuni dipendenti del super mercato e altri modelli dell’agenzia in cui lavorava. Persino Paul Higgins.  
Riceve un sacco di regali per il suo Nathan ed è davvero contento che le cose si siano sistemate e che il suo bambino stia bene nonostante la sua precocità. La sua stanza dell’ospedale profuma incredibilmente di fiori per quanti mazzi ha ricevuto. Il più grande, ovviamente, è quello che Harry gli ha regalato.  
Ha parlato anche con Miguel e lo ha ringraziato per tutto quello che ha fatto. Miguel non si è arrabbiato o altro, ha rispettato le sue decisioni e gli ha promesso un altro piatto di tacos fatti in casa.  
Harry lo stringe forte a fine giornata e «ti amo» gli dice sulla guancia. Suona diverso questo ti amo dagli altri, sa di promesse e di futuro. Sa della loro piccola famiglia.

Il primo giorno che Louis passa in casa dopo aver partorito piange tutta la notte sul petto di Harry perché gli manca il suo bambino. Lo ha dovuto lasciare in ospedale e non riesce a smettere di darsi la colpa di tutto. Se solo fosse stato più attento, se solo non si fosse stancato così tanto.  
Harry lo accarezza e lo bacia per calmarlo, gli chiede ancora una volta scusa per i suoi comportamenti da vero bastardo e gli promette che saranno una famiglia bellissima. Nulla e nessuno intralcerà mai il loro futuro.

I seguenti quarantacinque giorni Louis ed Harry li trascorrono in ospedale per stare accanto a Nathan. Ormai non ha più bisogno dell’incubatrice e riesce perfettamente a respirare da solo. È cresciuto di due centimetri e il suo peso è aumentato di novecento grammi. Ha gli occhi azzurri, i capelli chiari e il nasino all’insù proprio come quello di Louis. Come il dottor Walsh gli ha detto, è un bambino dalla pelliccia dura.  
Nathan William Styles viene dimesso il tredici aprile del duemila sedici e, per la prima volta, Louis ed Harry lo portano a casa.

Louis sorride al suo bambino mentre Harry guida per portarli a casa. Nathan lo guarda con gli occhioni azzurri e sembra un batuffolo di neve per quanto Louis lo ha imbottito di indumenti per non fargli prendere freddo.  
«Mi sta guardando in un modo strano» dice Louis ad Harry aggiustando le copertine della carrozzina, «sembra curioso» aggiunge prima di accarezzare il nasino di Nathan con un dito e subito dopo fargli la linguaccia. Nathan si agita un pochino e poi apre la bocca facendo un’espressione che fa sciogliere del tutto Louis.  
«Si starà chiedendo perché ha un padre così scemo» Harry risponde con una risata divertita prendendosi subito dopo una schiaffo da parte di Louis sulla nuca, «ahi!» esclama.  
«Così impari» fa Louis prima di accigliarsi per lo strano percorso che Harry sta facendo, «che strada stai facendo?» gli chiede sporgendosi sui sedili anteriori per dare un’occhiata al navigatore dell’auto.  
«Non impicciarti» Harry ride voltandosi verso di lui giusto il tempo di baciargli una guancia. Louis sbuffa e ritorna con il sedere appoggiato sui sedili posteriori, «tuo padre è un imbecille» dice a Nathan.  
Alcuni minuti più tardi, Harry parcheggia di fronte ad un casetta dall’aria nuova e dalle mattonelle rosse. È una delle solite case a schiera e Louis guarda confuso Harry appena escono dall’auto.  
«Cosa ci facciamo qui?» chiede mentre Harry prende il carrozzino. Il suo ragazzo continua a non risponde.  
Lo segue sempre più confuso e sgrana gli occhi appena Harry gli porge una chiave in mano. «Io?» chiede con il cuore che batte forte nel petto e Harry annuisce.  
Apre la porta di quella casa con le mani che gli tremano e sussulta appena sente dei botti e delle urla. Apre gli occhi e vede tutti i suoi amici, la sua famiglia, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Danielle e Miguel nel salotto di quella casa.  
«Bentornati a casa!» urlano i ragazzi e Louis si porta le mani sulla bocca per la sorpresa. Rimane fermo sul posto fin quando non sente un braccio di Harry circondargli la vita e lascia che delle lacrime scivolino sulle sue guance.  
«Non ci credo» borbotta non sapendo dove guardare, «grazie». La casa è stupenda, i suoi amici sono stupendi e Harry è stupendo. Sceglie di voltarsi per poter abbracciare Harry e piange sul suo collo, ringraziandolo di tutto. Insieme a lui, però, anche Nathan inizia a piangere.  
La stanza si riempie di “oow” e Louis si affretta per recuperare il suo piccolo dal carrozzino. Lo prende in braccio e lo culla fin quando non si calma, scatenando una serie di spinte tra i suoi amici per chi primo arriva per poter guardare suo figlio. Hanno la meglio le sue sorelle, Daisy e Phoebe. Niall sta piangendo dietro di loro.

«C’è un’altra sorpresa» Harry gli sussurra nell’orecchio un’oretta dopo l’arrivo nella nuova casa e Louis sgrana nuovamente gli occhi. La casa è già stata una sorpresa enorme, non vuole subire un altro attacco di cuore.  
Harry gli prende la mano e lo guida su per le scale, al primo piano. Non ha ancora visto quella parte della casa ed ha paura di cosa Harry voglia fargli vedere.  
Prima di fare il primo gradino Louis manda un’occhiata al suo bambino, che è in braccio a sua madre Jay e circondato da tutte le sue sorelle, e si porta una mano sul cuore per tranquillizzare il battito impazzito.  
Il suo ragazzo lo trascina per tutto il corridoio e, dopo averne superato tre, si ferma davanti ad una porta bianca. C’è scritto Nathan con le letterine colorate e Louis sta già abbracciando Harry mentre quello apre la porta.  
La stanza è azzurra e piena di peluche. C’è una culla bianca su un lato e un cassettone dello stesso colore eall’altro, a terra un tappetino azzurro e in un angolo tutti i pacchetti e i regali che hanno ricevuto alla nascita del bambino.  
«Oh, Harry» sospira nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, «è bellissima».  
Harry ricambia la stretta e gli bacia la testa, «non è ancora finita, però» sussurra ma a Louis non importa. E’ già perfetta così.  
«Grazie» gli dice prima di stampargli un bacio sulle labbra, «ti amo».  
Harry sorride e lo bacia un’altra volta, poi, però, si allontana e scava nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans per cercare qualcosa.  
«Queste» dice tirando fuori dei fogli, «sono le carte del mio divorzio. È ufficiale».  
A Louis gira la testa. Si mantiene contro il braccio di Harry e respira a fondo per non perdere il controllo, «davvero?» chiede incredulo.  
Harry annuisce, «Carola non ha voluto perdere tempo e… eccomi qui, Lou. Sono solamente tuo e di Nathan».  
Louis piange per l’ennesima volta quel giorno e lo abbraccia nuovamente, lasciandosi baciare tutto il viso.  
«Saremo dei genitori perfetti» Harry gli sussurra nell’orecchio e Louis annuisce, suggellando quella promessa con un bacio.  
Finalmente tutto è giusto.


End file.
